Diferencias Similares
by anySuzuki
Summary: Un mal paso, terminas en un universo donde Voldemort no conoce la profecía entera, pero tampoco sabe quién podría derrocarlo. Otro mal paso, tu alter-ego escondiéndose bajo tierra por miedo a Voldemort ¿Cómo regresar a donde perteneces? Cambiemos 2 Harry
1. Cicatriz

_Disclaimer: Después de tanto tiempo, JK Rowling no ha decidido dejar en su testamento todo su derecho sobre Harry Potter en mis manos, así que no. Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece -ni aunque me enojara jaja- _

_Fic en celebración a mis dos años como escritora en , un poco distinto a lo que acostumbro, ya verán. Mi maestra me dijo que me he superado XD viniendo de ella me da miedo, pero sí, considero que me he metido en un tema más allá de los que he trabajado, pero la idea vino a mi de la nada, así que sería muy mala si la dejaba ir._

_Si esto se llama fic, obviamente se verán cosas que en los libros no pasaron. Solo para aclarar dudas. Y como lo ya aclarado -esto no me pertenece- solo manipulo situaciones y personajes a mi antojo sin fines lucrativos. _

_¿Parejas? Yo no trabajo el romance. ¿Muertes? Oh si, ese tema me encanta. ¿Violencia? Solo la necesaria y nunca más allá de lo que mis fics anteriores tienen._

_Bueno, una bienvenida un poco larga a este nuevo proyecto, pero lo vale. Disfruten la lectura :D_

**...Extraña Situación...**

No podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, sin mover un solo músculo observando otra posible tragedia que se marcaría en su joven vida. Sirius le había ordenado que se fuera, pero no era algo que estuviera a discusión, su padrino debía de entender que desde hacía tiempo, él había comenzado a tomar sus propias decisiones.

Aunque Sirius se enojara, él no se perdonaría el ser un observador.

Aferró fuertemente la varita a su mano mientras se abría paso en la lluvia multi-colores. No había llegado al Departamento de Misterios para nada, era realmente humillante haber sido engañado por Voldemort y que ahora estuviera en esa situación. Y quizás lo peor de todo era que la profecía se había roto, ahora tendría que lidiar con el carácter del mago tenebroso cuando recibiera las malas nuevas noticias.

Su atención fue llamada por el arduo duelo que había comenzado su padrino contra Bellatrix. Ambos lanzando los mejores hechizos de sus repertorios y ninguno resignado a perder.

Algo dentro de él lo estaba inquietando, ese sentimiento de que algo estaba por suceder. Ese sexto sentido que no había fallado durante los últimos años.

Tenía miedo, y mucho. No quería que ese fuera otro grandioso final de año, menos como el del año pasado. No quería que nadie resultara herido por su culpa, menos que muriera. Pero su estómago se encogía cuando la posibilidad aumentaba mientras Sirius peleaba contra la mortífaga. Era bueno, claro que si, por nada era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Pero a pesar de ser mago, la muerte era algo que no se podía evitar o se podía dar marcha atrás.

Cuándo ni cómo eran dos preguntas que no pudo contestar hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la misma tarima que su padrino. Un mortífago enmascarado se batía contra él a duelo y manera automática contestaba cada uno de sus hechizos. Sirius no estaba muy lejos de él, casi podría decir que chocaban sus espaldas. Los hechizos hacían que de un momento a otro caminaran hacia atrás pero a la hora de contraatacar podían ganar el espacio de nuevo.

Estaba cansado, había sido un día largo que ni siquiera iba a la mitad de acabarse. Deseaba salir vivo de esa batalla pero sabía que luego vendrían las preguntas y explicaciones, sin mencionar los regaños y castigos.

Su momento de distracción causó que trastabillara y cayera hacia atrás sobre su espalda. Sirius lo notó y cometió el grandísimo error de agacharse a ayudarlo, olvidando por completo su duelo con Bellatrix. En menos de un segundo hizo que volara por los aires el mortífago que había estado peleando con su ahijado.

-¡Sirius!- el ojiverde trató de advertir al animago, pero no lo logró a tiempo. Bellatrix ya ondeaba su varita y las palabras salían de su boca.

Un chorro de luz roja se dirigía al hombre que todavía no lo notaba. Harry sintió la adrenalina recorrerlo más fuerte que nunca y con una fuerza sacada de Merlín sabe dónde, logró levantarse y empujar a su padrino fuera del camino del hechizo. Pero el tiempo no le alcanzó para quitarse él mismo. Sintió de lleno el golpe justo en el pecho, empujándolo con fuerza inusitada hacia atrás. Tal vez él no puso tanta resistencia como hubiera querido, sin embargo ya no importaba. Escuchó a su padrino gritar su nombre, pero solo sintió que atravesó unas frías tinieblas antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

James se lo había dicho, ¿Qué clase de profesor lleva a sus alumnos de excursión a un departamento tan peligroso? Pero los Gryffindors de quinto año estaban emocionados con la idea. Por lo menos algunos de ellos pues los demás se veían reticentes siquiera dar un paso dentro de la enorme sala circular.

-¡No se acerquen demasiado!- advirtió Sirius por lo alto para todos –Si atraviesan ese arco, yo mismo me encargaré de empujarlos- siseó peligrosamente. Si, ser maestro era difícil. Pero desde que Dumbledore se lo había propuesto no se había arrepentido ni un segundo. Una de sus más grandes alegrías era el colegio y así fuera como parte del personal o como alumno, le encantaba seguir ahí. Claro que no había tanta acción como James siendo auror del ministerio, pero de vez en cuando, el director le permitía unas escapadas con su amigo.

Volvió su vista a los Gryffindor, le encantaba trabajar con ellos. Lily le había advertido que siendo profesor no debía tener preferencias, pero la pelirroja no estaba ahí para sermonearlo.

-¿Profesor Black?- llamó una voz a espaldas del hombre que se giró con una gran sonrisa. –La idea de empujarlos al arco si lo llegasen a atravesar, es absurda- señaló la joven castaña. Un pelirrojo a su lado le dio un pequeño empujoncito con el codo.

-Relájate Hermione, Sirius… el Profesor Black solo bromea- el joven se encogió por la mirada furiosa que le dirigió su amiga por no estar de su lado.

-Ron, Hermione, tranquilícense- intentó una voz que hizo al maestro de DCAO sonreír –No es lugar para otra de sus escenas-

-Harry tiene razón- apuntó el hombre mayor orgulloso –Ahora, no los quiero separados del grupo- se posicionó tras los tres y los acercó a los demás Gryffindor que estaban observando con curiosidad el arco. Al llegar, podían escuchar los susurros de los demás.

-Es escalofriante- apuntó Seamus

Los alumnos de 5to año tenían completa libertad de rodear la sala siempre y cuando no subieran a la tarima donde estaba el misterioso arco. Se movían en pequeños grupos observando cada detalle.

-¡Tendrán que escribir un ensayo de lo que aprecien!- les advirtió Sirius bastante divertido por la ola de quejas que siguió su declaración -¡Estoy bromeando!- confesó –Pero de todas maneras hablaremos de esto en la clase de mañana- los jóvenes vitorearon contentos.

-Con este tipo de maestro no sé que esperar de los alumnos- dijo una voz entretenida que recién llegaba.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí James? ¿No se supone que estás trabajando?- preguntó con malicia el animago.

-¿Y tú no se supone que deberías estar enseñando?- ambos se miraron seriamente por unos segundos antes de reír. -¿Cómo van las cosas?- preguntó el Potter –Todavía se me hace algo increíble que Dumbledore te haya autorizado esta excursión- hizo una mueca rara pensando en su amigo pidiendo eso y el director dando un simple "si", agitó la cabeza para alejar la idea.

-No hay nada de malo- restó importancia el Black agitando su mano, James lo miró severamente.

-Sabes que Voldemort…-

-Voldemort ha estado tranquilo desde hace dos meses- interrumpió Sirius –Cuando deja de atacar por una semana, significan 4 meses de gloria para nosotros-

-No me gusta que te lo tomes a la ligera- contradijo el Potter –Sabes muy bien que cada vez que vuelve, las cosas son peores- miró a los jóvenes que discutían entre ellos sobre lo que estaban viendo. Pero su mirada se detuvo en un muchacho de ojos esmeralda y cabello rebelde color azabache. Suspiró audiblemente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el Black al notar esa mirada de preocupación en los ojos de James. Siguió la misma trayectoria de la vista de su amigo -¿Harry?- el Potter asintió.

-Éste no es el tipo de mundo en el que querría que mi hijo viviera- dijo apenas audible –Harry no está hecho para esto-

-¿Y tú crees que los demás jóvenes si?- secundó de manera sombría el animago –No es justo para nadie-

-Pero Harry es como Lily…- continuó el hombre de gafas tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarse –Ambos son demasiado sensibles… frágiles para la cantidad de cosas que pasan- sintió una mano en su hombro y se encontró con los ojos grises de su mejor amigo.

-Te tienen a ti, me tienen a mí- apoyó el hombre –Conmigo bastaría, pero…- sacó una sonrisa de James –Nunca dejaría que algo le pudiera pasar a Lily o a mi ahijado-

James se sintió un poco aliviado por esas palabras, pero seguía preocupado. No podía evitarlo. Sirius comprendió que había algo más que molestaba al hombre, algo que lo tenía demasiado tenso y era lo que lo hacía ponerse tan paranoico respecto a los movimientos de Voldemort.

-¿No han encontrado, al muchacho?- preguntó Sirius volviendo su vista al frente para continuar vigilando a los alumnos. James no se giró para contestar.

-Una vez que desaparecen, solo hay una manera de encontrarlos- musitó el hombre con voz dura, Sirius suspiró.

-Otro más en la lista- comentó amargamente cruzándose de brazos, James asintió levemente a su lado. -¿Qué querrá lograr Voldemort con todo esto?-

-Es un mago psicópata- puntualizó el otro –Cualquier cosa puede estar cruzando su cabeza y no puede ser buena- hizo una pequeña pausa recordando el archivo sobre su escritorio donde llevaban ese caso.

_Desapariciones: 23_

_Muertos: 23_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 1980_

_Rasgos en común:-_

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los datos del documento. Era un recuento de las desapariciones de los últimos años. No comprendía el por qué del secuestro de hijos de magos con esos rasgos en particular, y lo más temible era la última casilla. Esa mañana no se había atrevido a llenarla, pero las palabras faltantes revoloteaban en su mente como molestos bichos.

_Rasgos en común: Hijos de padres magos. Los padres tuvieron mínimo un encuentro con Voldemort._

"Los padres tuvieron mínimo un encuentro con Voldemort" Ese pensamiento lo ponía tenso en especial. Por algún motivo no lograban comprender qué podía sacar el mago oscuro asesinando a los hijos de aquellos que se levantaron contra él en cierto punto. Por obvias razones, muchos eran hijos de aurores de todas partes del mundo. Algunos otros eran hijos de políticos y personas de distinguida clase entre los magos.

Tendría sentido que el tema fuera la venganza, que solo fuera para tratar de dar un golpe donde más le podía doler a una familia. Pero otra de las características era la fecha en la que las víctimas habían nacido. _Julio 1980 _no podía ser una coincidencia.

-¿Estás pensando en la fecha de nuevo, verdad?- interrumpió Sirius sus pensamientos –James…-

-Harry y Neville son de esa edad- comentó nervioso el Potter y se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de suavizar su expresión –Lily y yo, Alice y Frank…-

-Lo sé- cortó Sirius exasperado –Ustedes también se han opuesto a Voldemort- su amigo se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en terribles posibilidades. –No me permitiré que algo pueda pasarle a mi ahijado- repitió el animago tratando de que esta vez quedara claro.

Pero no hubo una réplica de James cuando las luces en la cámara se atenuaron aún más y todo se oscureció. Los gritos de sorpresa de los alumnos no esperaron y el miedo comenzó a recorrerlos. Una fría risa irrumpió entre todos, callando de inmediato a los jóvenes que se agazaparon asustados.

-¡No se separen!- ordenaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo y sacaban sus varitas. No sabían qué estaba pasando, eso no lo esperaban.

Todos quedaron en silencio en la lúgubre oscuridad de la cámara. Apenas y se podía ver. Pero el momento de calma fue lo suficientemente extenso para poder escuchar gritos que provenían de fuera.

-_¡Están atacando el ministerio!-_

_-¡Son mortífagos!-_

_-¡Deténganlos!-_

Los sollozos asustados de los jóvenes volvieron a la realidad a los dos hombres que tomaron sus posiciones de duelo.

-¡Sirius, sácalos de aquí- ordenó James sonando asustado. No podía estar pasando, no ahora. Pero su amigo lo hizo e iluminó un poco la sala, para descubrir a dos mortífagos. –Bellatrix- siseó James, al otro no lo había reconocido.

En el momento que en el nombre de su prima fue mencionada, el Black se giró un poco para ver la desventaja con la que corría James. Dos contra uno no era justo, menos si aquellos encapuchados eran asesinos con experiencia. Juntó a todos sus alumnos detrás de él, ordenando fervientemente que no se separaran y sacaran sus varitas. Se acercó poco a poco a su mejor amigo.

-¡Te dije que te los llevaras!- exclamó el Potter mirando de reojo a todos los muchachos detrás de los dos

-¡Están atacando el ministerio, por dónde esperas que los saque!- reclamó el otro, y comenzaron sus duelos con aquellos dos mortífagos.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes buscaban la manera de sentirse un poco más seguros. No era que no supieran lo que pasaba, sino que fuera de las barreras del castillo se sentían más indefensos. Sus hogares desde hacía tiempo debían tener múltiples hechizos, pero esa era una situación nueva a la que nunca se habían enfrentado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- susurró Harry asustado a sus dos amigos, tenía miedo al ver a su padre y a su padrino pelear contra los mortífagos. Ni Ron, ni Hermione contestaron. Solo se juntaron más tomando con fuerzas sus varitas, iluminados por los hechizos multi-colores que iluminaban la oscuridad del lugar.

Por el momento estaban a salvo, los dos hombres los defendían de los dos mortífagos que había en el lugar, pero nadie les aseguraba que de un momento a otro no llegaran más seguidores del mago tenebroso e hicieran de las suyas.

Los dos duelos se seguían llevando con una habilidad sorprendente a los ojos de los muchachos. Comprendían el alto nivel de peligro al que estaban expuestos pero era sorprendente ver un verdadero duelo. Así era como se debía pelear cuando la propia vida o la de seres queridos corrían riesgo. No debían titubear ni un solo instante a la hora de lanzar sus hechizos. A pesar de que la clase había terminado de esa forma, admitían que estaban aprendiendo algo.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás entre sus amigos, odiaba presenciar ese tipo de actos donde sus padres y su padrino corrían peligro. Incluso Remus y Peter. Sabía que era parte de lo que querían hacer, por algo eran miembros de la orden del fénix, pero la simple idea de que alguno resultara herido le aterraba. Y él no podía defenderse solo, odiaba ese tipo de violencia. No se le daban muy bien las clases de Defensa y todo lo que conllevaba. Se entendía muy bien con Neville.

Sintió que una mano se posó sin delicadeza en su hombro. En el instante supo que no era ninguno de sus amigos o alguien parecido. Cuando el agarre se apretó no pudo emitir sonido alguno pues otra mano tapó rápidamente su boca. La mano en su hombro bajó hasta atravesar su pecho tomando uno de sus brazos impidiendo que se moviera o lograra alcanzar la varita. Se sacudió lo más que pudo pero nadie parecía notarlo.

-Tu sigues- siseó una voz en su oído que lo hizo quedarse paralizado, quien sea que lo hubiera capturado ahora lo jalaba alejado de sus compañeros en completo silencio.

El miedo lo embargó. No quería… no podía dejar que lo secuestraran. Movió la cabeza fuertemente haciendo que la mano en su boca se moviera, apenas el suficiente tiempo para gritar:

-¡Papá!- y la mano volvió inmediatamente a su lugar, apretando dolorosamente.

A pesar del barullo que causaba el ataque fuera de la sala en donde estaban batiéndose a duelo, ambos hombres pudieron escuchar el grito desesperado del joven. El corazón de James se comprimió cuando giró y vio su peor pesadilla. Su hijo capturado por un mortífago que estaba haciendo todo lo mágicamente posible para llevárselo. Olvidó por completo su duelo y se dio vuelta corriendo de inmediato en ayuda de Harry, su respiración volviéndose violenta por la emoción que lo estaba llenando.

El hombre enmascarado retrocedió con una mano en el cuello del joven y la varita clavada en su pecho. El auror supo que no debía hacer nada tonto. Escuchó a lo lejos cómo Sirius llevaba los dos duelos él solo, pero sabía que su amigo comprendería esa situación. También se escuchaban los susurros asustados de los Gryffindor que ahora eran observadores del tenso momento. Alejó todos aquellos pensamientos para concentrarse completamente en Harry.

-Suéltalo- ordenó en voz alta, notó las lágrima que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de su hijo, se estaba desesperando -¡Déjalo ir, ahora!- exigió cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Solo escuchó la risa del hombre que estaba disfrutando con lo que hacía. Y poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, previniendo un ataque del auror. En cierto momento se encontró sobre la tarima donde estaba el arco. A James le comenzó a palpitar ferozmente el corazón a medida que se acercaba más y más al mortífago. No podía permitir que algo le pasara a su hijo, no podía dejar que por ningún motivo se lo llevaran, porque solo habría una forma de volverlo a ver y no quería siquiera pensarlo.

Pero el encapuchado parecía temer a lo que se estaba enfrentando, James podía ver que en cada uno de sus movimientos había duda. ¿Cómo rayos no la iba a tener? El Potter quería atravesarlo con la simple mirada, con la vida de su hijo no se jugaba. Dio mas pasos hacia atrás, acercándose peligrosamente al arco. Más de uno de los jóvenes Gryffindor contuvieron la respiración por la acción del mortífago.

-¡¿Qué esperas?- gritó Bellatrix encolerizada -¡Llévate al muchacho!- Sirius atizó la llama del duelo contra ella, haciéndola callar. Pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo cómo llevaba las cosas James, eso no se veía bien.

-¡Un paso más y el muchacho muere!- advirtió el encapuchado, James se detuvo de inmediato. Nadie en la habitación pareció mover algún músculo.

Bellatrix se estaba cansando de ese juego, debían irse, debían salir del lugar. Los refuerzos no tardaban en llegar y los atraparían. Su señor había dicho que si por algún motivo, en el más remoto de los casos, no lograban capturar por quien iban, debían matarlo. Asegurarse de que no caminara más en el mundo de los vivos. Ese era un caso extremo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Dos hechizos se escucharon casi al mismo tiempo.

El primero, fue el de Bellatrix que estaba apuntado directamente al muchacho de ojos verdes. Terminaría su vida rápido, pero no contó con que el inútil principiante de mortífago -que le había tocado llevar en esa misión- se moviera e interceptara el hechizo equivocadamente. Al instante cayó su cuerpo sin vida al suelo. Pero el segundo hechizo que ella no había lanzado se convirtió en un peligro mayor que el primero. James había tratado de aturdir al captor de su hijo, sin embargo el hombre ya había caído al suelo, atrapando la completa atención de Harry. Solo cuando el joven levantó un poco la cabeza se dio cuenta de que su padre no pudo detener su propio impulso y lanzó su hechizo. No había mortífago a cual aturdir, pero…

No era del tipo que pensaba rápido. Sintió como el hechizo le atinaba de lleno en el pecho y lo impulsó hacia atrás. Trastabilló con el cuerpo sin vida del hombre y se sintió caer en el vacío.

-¡Harry!- era la voz de su padre y su padrino, luego sintió que unas frías tinieblas lo envolvían antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Quizás pasó una eternidad para James y Sirius, cuando vieron que el muchacho de ojos verdes caía accidentalmente dentro de aquel arco. Sabían por los pocos estudios que existían, que de ese lugar, no había regreso. Los segundos se volvieron largos años donde podían ver en cámara lenta como pasaba todo. Poco a poco Harry iba desapareciendo tras el arco. Bellatrix se había ido en el momento que su hechizo había fallado y no se quedó a ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Harry!- encontraron la manera de gritar desgarradoramente, ambos hombres. No podían creer que… lo que más temían, había pasado.

Y pasó otra cosa aún más extraña.

Como sería de esperarse en un arco normal, alguien caería del otro lado. Sabían que la única persona que se atrevió a cruzarlo jamás había vuelto, eso decían los libros. Pero notaron como una pequeña figura caía con fuerza del otro lado, completamente inmóvil.

Eso era una señal para el Potter que no pensó dos veces en echarse a correr en esa dirección. Cuando llegó, no podía soltar el aire de sus pulmones, no mientras no comprobara eso último que le estaba exprimiendo el corazón. A primera vista, ese era su hijo. Y pasó por alto el hecho de que el joven no estaba vistiendo el uniforme del colegio, ni siquiera lo notó. Todo lo que le importaba era que despertara, que sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de su esposa lo miraran y le sonriera, diciendo que todo estaría bien. Estiró su mano temblorosa hacia el pecho de su hijo y aguardó. El mundo entero cayó en absoluto silencio, esperando.

Sintió levemente el movimiento, arriba y abajo, Harry estaba respirando. Rápidamente se acercó más y lo tomó en sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente, había estado tan cerca de perderlo. Con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba su rebelde cabello para terminar de convencerse de que era real.

Escuchó el eco de pasos en la cavernosa sala, sabía que por el momento solo podía ser su amigo, pero las voces de más personas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Sintió la presencia de Sirius a su lado.

El animago contuvo la respiración al estar a escasos metros de su ahijado, pero cuando vio que el padre no estaba hecho pedazos, sabía que no había pasado nada malo. Nada que no se pudiera arreglar, por el momento. Aunque tampoco entendía eso, estaba demasiado agradecido por esos casos especiales en la historia. Suspiró audiblemente y se hincó junto a James, examinando a su ahijado con una mueca confundida.

-¿Y esa cicatriz?-

* * *

Sirius no podía creer que había descuidado algo tan importante. ¡Había dejado que un hechizo tocara a su ahijado! Y lo peor de todo, era que en el momento que lo vio retroceder al misterioso arco, no había nada más que hacer. A pesar de haber intentado que sus piernas se esforzaran por recorrer esa corta distancia en un tiempo imposible, su cerebro ordenó que no perdiera el tiempo, su corazón al mismo tiempo se endureció dolorosamente.

Todos en la sala contuvieron sus respiraciones esperando algo que parecía imposible, que Harry cruzara aquél misteriosos arco solo aturdido. Rogaban a Merlín por aquello, aunque supieran que no fuera posible. Aunque Harry no era un muchacho ordinario.

Como si la respuesta a sus súplicas hubiera sido correspondida, los ojos de cada uno de los presentes se agrandaron al ver una joven figura caer del otro lado con un sonido sordo. Nadie se movió, por lo menos hasta que uno recuperó el control de sus pensamientos y bajó la tarima en un tiempo record. No le importó tirarse al suelo de rodillas con más fuerza de la necesaria pero no quería prolongar más ese momento de agonía.

Tomó a su ahijado en sus brazos con vigor y lo sacudió un poco.

-Harry… ¡Harry!- intentó infructuosamente. Pero se sintió un poco aliviado por al menos verlo respirar. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibidos varios cambios significativos y extraños.

Su ahijado vestía el uniforme del colegio, según recordaba, ni él ni los demás lo llevaban esa noche. Lo revisó detenidamente, su rostro no tenía ningún rasguño. Y quizás lo más importante de todo, la curiosidad lo llevó a remover un poco de cabello de la frente del joven. Aspiró aire violentamente al ver un elemento faltante, algo que no podía haber desaparecido así como así.

-¿Y la cicatriz?-

* * *

Decir que el ministerio era un caos, era decir mentiras. Todo el lugar era el punto cero de un desastre, desastre que habían causado los mortífagos. Y las personas corrían en distintas direcciones donde la ayuda era requerida. Heridos, muertos, personas desaparecidas o escondidas por su propia seguridad. De lo único que estaban seguros, era del descontrol que había causado esa visita improvisa y de los problemas que conllevaría un poco más adelante.}

No todos podían estar donde se les necesitaba al mismo tiempo, y a pesar de todas aquellas llamadas que había recibido el Potter, el se negaba a alejarse del grupo de quinto grado de Gryffindor.

-James…- Sirius había intentado una vez más en vano, porque el hombre no parecía responder a nada a su alrededor que no fuera algo concerniente a su hijo. El animago suspiró, pensando que eso había sido su culpa.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- susurró James sin despegar la mirada del rostro apacible de su hijo. Desde que todo había _acabado, _se había negado siquiera a soltarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar preocupado por el hecho de que Harry no despertara, no pasó por alto el hecho de que su amigo ya estaba culpándose por lo pasado. El silencio de Sirius solo le dio la razón –Tú no sabías que esto pasaría- añadió.

-Pero yo fui el de la idea de venir- contradijo el Black mirando al suelo como un niño regañado –No sé en qué estaba pensando- suspiró. Podía haber perdido a su ahijado por una simple excursión escolar. Aunque la idea del principio era buena, el hacer que los jóvenes magos se despejaran un poco de las trágicas noticias que a diario azotaban el mundo mágico. Poder salir de los muros de la escuela sin preocuparse.

Cuando James preparaba su sermón, tres personas irrumpieron con rapidez en la –por el momento calmada- sala. Ambos merodeadores solo alcanzaron a ver un rayón de mechones pelirrojos de cabello y luego a Lily de rodillas junto a su esposo con una expresión indescriptible.

-Harry… ¡Harry!- intentó ella asustada, sacudiendo un poco al muchacho en los brazos de su esposo. Las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos esmeraldas, pero un leve quejido incómodo la hizo sonreír aliviada y abrazar a su esposo y a su hijo con fuerza. Cuando le dieron la noticia había estado tan asustada de perderlos.

-Tranquila, amor- susurró James a su oído, por fortuna él mismo se había logrado tranquilizar antes de que llegara su esposa. Ella asintió dejando escapar el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido.

Sirius mientras tanto se había mantenido como un mero observador ante la escena, sintiéndose como un extraño que no tenía derecho a estar ahí. Y la pelirroja notó su incomodidad porque lo atrajo en un abrazo, agradecida y con grandes lágrimas en los ojos.

-No fue tu culpa…- aseguró ella palmeándole el hombro -… por lo menos esta vez- el animago rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Se supone que eso me debe hacer sentir mejor?-

Ella asintió. El Black se sintió un poco mejor, eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

Ahora tenían que regresar al colegio.

* * *

En el momento en que todos recuperaron sus sentidos, se movilizaron. No esperarían la aparición de más secuaces de Voldemort o el mismo mago oscuro, así como los aurores del ministerio e inútiles políticos como el ministro. Dumbledore había ordenado a su orden que se retirara y se llevaran a los jóvenes con ellos, el director les hizo un traslador que los llevara directamente a la enfermería. El anciano hombre todavía tenía cosas que hacer ahí, como el hecho de mostrar al mundo, que durante todo el año, Harry y él habían tenido la razón en todo.

Así que sin perder tiempo, algunos tomaron el traslador y otros conectaron la red flu con la oficina del director momentáneamente. Al final todos reuniéndose en un punto del colegio.

Sirius no podía estar tranquilo a pesar de que nada parecía estar mal con su ahijado. La señora Pomfrey no había comentado nada, solo ocasionales regaños para todos los que estaban presentes, pero nada grave. Pero no podía hacer a un lado esa pequeña diferencia que lo estaba torturando desde hacía rato.

Desde siempre, Dumbledore consideraba imposible que esa marca que la magia tenebrosa había dejado, desapareciera. Que sería en vano buscar una forma, incluso, de romper con la conexión que unía a su ahijado con Voldemort. Y ahora todo era tan extraño. La cicatriz que había marcado la vida de Harry aquella noche de Octubre, ya no estaba. Había desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro alguno, o huellas de que alguna vez había estado ahí. Absolutamente nada.

Y no sabía si debía preocuparse, o no, por eso. No era ciego como para no notar que la enfermera ya se había percatado de este detalle faltante. Aún así la mujer no se había alarmado.

La señora Pomfrey cambió el uniforme del colegio que Harry vestía, por un pijama de la enfermería. Eso hizo a algunos torcer el gesto, pensativos. Harry no llevaba el uniforme cuando peleaban en el ministerio. Otra incógnita más a la lista, según Sirius. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada, haciendo más largo el mutismo. Ni mencionar que era tarde, y Dumbledore no se aparecía para dar ciertas explicaciones que debía a todo el mundo.

-Mamá…-

La simple palabra sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, aunque fuera solo un susurro. Y todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a la cama que ocupaba el joven Potter. ¿Había dicho mamá? Sirius se acercó especialmente preocupado de que su ahijado delirara, pero la señora Pomfrey lo detuvo.

-Está bien- aseguró ella, restando importancia a la palabra. Todo se lo atribuía a una memoria o un sueño.

Eso no dejó tranquilo al convicto de Azkaban. Escuchar a Harry decir eso, no era algo frecuente, para su desgracia.

Y el muchacho continuó moviéndose levemente en la cama de la enfermería, aparentemente luchando contra alguien invisible, tratando con una mano de quitar algo de su cuello.

El _"¿Eso es no pasa nada?"_ se leyó perfectamente en la cara del animago cuando la enfermera conectó su vista con él, aunque seguía creyendo que era solo un juego de la mente del pobre muchacho.

-Potter… POTTER- intentó sacudiendo uno de sus hombros levemente. No logró nada más que otro susurro desesperado.

-Papá…ayúdame- y comenzó a moverse más violentamente.

Remus y Sirius de inmediato se acercaron. No entendían que tenían que ver ahora Lily y James con lo que estuviera pasando en la cabeza de Harry, pero lo mejor que podían hacer por el momento era despertarlo de tal sufrimiento.

-¡Harry! Soy yo, Sirius- el hombre pasó una mano entre mechones de cabello rebeldes de su ahijado, logrando que se aplacara un poco. Aunque las incoherencias, _según todos, _continuaron.

-¿Sirius? ¡Tienes que ayudar a mi papá!...-

-¡Calma, Harry! Estás a salvo, todo está bien…- continuó un poco más desesperado el merodeador, en verdad no lograba comprender. Aunque no tuvo el tiempo de analizarlo.

Un par de ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de golpe, mirando hacia todos lados con miedo, pequeñas lágrimas formándose. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Así que el joven se sentó mirando a todos los presentes, reconociendo a todos ellos pero mirándolos con algo de sospecha. Había algo distinto.

-¿Harry?- habló tentativamente Sirius, moviéndose sigilosamente a su lado sin comprender por qué.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas se giró de inmediato ante la voz de su padrino, pero hubo algo en él que dejó al convicto sin palabras. Además de sus brillantes y puros ojos verdes, lo que dijo no era lo que el hombre esperaba escuchar.

-Sirius, te ves viejo ¿Qué te pasó?- ese no era definitivamente el _hola, _que esperaba. Pero le preocupaba el hecho de que Harry dijera eso.

¿Acaso no se habían visto en los últimos dos años para saber lo que Azkaban le había hecho? ¿No se habían visto hacía pocas horas en el departamento de misterios? Era una oración muy desconcertante viniendo de Harry y aún no acababa.

-Sirius… ¿Dónde está mi madre y mi padre?- urgió el muchacho realmente desesperado, buscando con la mirada por toda la enfermería. Eso desconcertó a todos e hizo que al animago se le formara un nudo en la garganta, de un momento para otro.

_¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por la cabeza de Harry? _Era la pregunta general. Sin embargo el Potter parecía estar tan convencido de lo que decía que les era difícil a los presentes el contradecirlo. Más para su padrino que se había quedado a su lado mudo y sin moverse, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Sirius!- volvió a reclamar el joven -¿Dónde-está-mi-padre? Lo último que recuerdo es haberlo visto peleando contra un mortífago y después… todo se volvió negro- terminó en un susurro _¿asustado?_

* * *

_¿Se explica bien a donde quiero llegar con ésto? :D Espero que si._

_A todos, gracias por este segundo año. Lo aprecio muchísimo, en verdad. ¿Nuevos lectores? Les aseguro que nunca pueden esperar lo predecible._

_Y como a todo autor, me encantan sus comentarios. !Se vale hacerme feliz! ¿Quién quiere segundo capítulo?_

_anypotter_

_p.d. Poll en mi profile y fiesta en la madriguera -por segundo año consecutivo- lleven pastel de chocolate! :D_


	2. ¿Dónde estamos?

**...¿Dónde estamos?...**

Le bastó moverse un poco para saber que no era la cama de la enfermería, se removió incómodo y no por la dureza del colchón o la interesante blandura de la superficie sobre la que estaba, era más bien el recuerdo de lo que había pasado y se negó a abrir los ojos, no quería volver a la realidad, a una realidad donde quizá su padrino, el corto lazo que tenía con sus padres se acortara más… no, no quería abrir los ojos y enterarse de que Sirius había muerto de que… pero de pronto algo hizo click en su mente y recordó lo que había pasado, Sirius no había atravesado el velo, no, ni siquiera había sido a quien diera el rayo rojo sino… a él y entonces no pudo más y abrió los ojos. De primera vista se preguntó dónde estaba, el lugar no lo conocía, demasiado colorido para ser la habitación del colegio y además le faltaban camas, donde estaba no tenía dosel y una infinidad de pósters con movimiento cubrían cada centímetro del lugar. Tragó saliva y se sentó de golpe, no tenía idea de qué lugar era ese o de quienes lo habían llevado, la única casa enteramente mágica que conocía y donde había posters de ese tipo, era la madriguera y esa por nada del mundo era la habitación de su pelirrojo amigo. En su intento por ser discreto, se sentó lo más lento que pudo. Su cabeza giró automáticamente hacia la derecha al sentir al toque de su mano algo cálido; su respiración se detuvo, una larga cabellera rojiza estaba extendida sobre la cama y su mano aferrada a la manta que antes había cubierto al muchacho que en ese momento no podía cerrar la boca, con dificultad tragó saliva y se deslizó fuera de la cama. No sin antes echar un vistazo perturbado hacia la cama, abrió la puerta y con cuidado salió.

Lo primero con lo que Harry Potter se topó, fue con una fotografía de tres personas… un hombre alto, cabello negro, gafas, terriblemente parecido a él; a su lado una mujer pelirroja –probablemente la que dormía en la habitación- perturbadores ojos verdes que brillaban, ambos abrazados a… él. No entendía que clase de mala broma era esa pero descansó al escuchar el grito de su padrino, venía escaleras abajo y corrió hacia allá, esa casa podría ser de amigos que ocultaran a un convicto seguido por media comunidad mágica, eso hacen los amigos ¿o no?. Harry patinó al terminar de bajar y sonrió, la voz de su padrino se escuchaba del otro lado del arco que tenía a la izquierda.

-¿Sirius?- murmuró titubeante, su padrino no parecía estar muy feliz.

El chico dio un brinco, en la otra habitación dos personas chocaron y por el ruido el golpe fue bueno. Con maldiciones ahogadas lo más humanamente posible, Sirius Black salió y con solo ver al hombre de largo cabello negro, Harry no quiso averiguar más y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, lamento haberte desobedecido pero no podía quedarme solo mirando pero lo bueno es que estás bien- Harry balbuceaba abrazado sonriente a su padrino.

-¿De qué hablas Harry? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Aquí yo soy el que tiene la culpa, no debí… - Harry levantó la mirada al escucharlo hablar en esa forma, pero lo que vio volvió a quitarle la respiración.

El hombre al que Harry miraba y estaba abrazado, no era el que él recordara, no había rastro del paso por Azkaban, no que no se alegrara de que se viera tan bien pero era extraño, de pronto sintió que ese no era su padrino.

-¿Dónde… dónde estamos? ¿Por qué no estamos en Hogwarts?

-Cómo si tu madre fuera a dejar que regresaras al colegio, cualquiera le dice que puede adelantar una semana las vacaciones de navidad a una mujer como esa

Harry siguió la voz, no la conocía pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sí o al menos que debería reconocerla y entonces recordó estar en el despacho de Snape que le daba clases extra y un recuerdo del profesor… esa voz era de…

-Papá- susurró Harry, con gran trabajo logró despegar la mandíbula. Sin darse cuenta pasó su mano por la cicatriz de su frente.

-¿Por qué solo lo abrazas a él?- preguntó con falso reproche al momento que señalaba al sonriente mago que tenía a un lado. Abrió los brazos para el merecido abrazo pero no hubo efusivo abrazo, sino todo lo contrario.

Harry, con un diestro movimiento sacó su varita de la pijama que no recordaba haber comprado o que le hubieran regalado, y apuntó a los dos hombres. Con el ceño junto en una expresión que James reconoció como la que su esposa ponía cuando estaba preocupada y sospechaba algo, miró estupefacto a su hijo apuntarle con la varita.

-¡Harry!- apenas brincó al escuchar el grito cargado de autoridad, una autoridad que parecía más de desesperación. Giró un poco la cabeza, la mujer pelirroja que había dejado dormida en su cama, bajaba apresurada y pudo ver que era más hermosa que lo que la fotografía podía mostrar -¿Estás bien?- terminó de bajar los escalones y fue directo al muchacho en un intento por abrazarlo pero aunque Harry deseó quedarse y corresponder, hizo caso a la vocecita que daba el grito de alarma en su cabeza, así que retrocedió hasta la pared y también la incluyó en el rango de la varita. -Harry

-Atrás, quédense ahí - empezaba a respirar alterado, no sabía cómo lo habían capturado y más importante por qué nadie lo buscaba o tal vez sí lo hacían y tenía que hacer tiempo.

-Baja la varita, va contra…- intentó decir la pelirroja pero Harry la interrumpió aunque se atemorizó ante la mirada que le lanzó la mujer.

-No me importan las reglas - susurró y después dejó de mirarla.

-Sirius si dices algo… - Lily también susurró y el animago solo sonrió aunque su mirada lucía preocupada, no entendía lo que su ahijado hacía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sufría más de lo que él podría haber imaginado que se podía, le acababan de decir que sus padres estaban muertos y ahora estaba en la oficina del director, ni siquiera había podido ir con su padrino, no entendía nada. Se sentía como un conejillo de indias bajo la atenta mirada del profesor Dumbledore, no podía dejar de llorar. Sentía el corazón desmoronándose dentro de él y nadie se apiadaba, nadie hacía nada por abrazarlo o consolarlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir con mi padrino? - se atrevió a preguntar después de una hora de tenso silencio, los ojos azules y sabios del anciano, resplandecieron.

-Dime primero- sonrió el anciano - ¿Dónde está tu cicatriz?

Harry se levantó sin comprender, él sufría, su corazón se caía a pedazos y a duras penas lograba controlar los sollozos y al director se le ocurría preguntar por una cicatriz. Puso un pie sobre la silla y subió el pantalón hasta arriba de la rodilla. Le señaló una pequeña marca y sin comprender miró al viejo, él solo le sonrió -de nuevo-.

-No Harry, esa no

Entonces el chico se quitó el suéter y antes de que pudiera quitarse también la camisa, el anciano volvió a negar. Harry volvió a sentarse, no tenía más cicatrices. Se alzó de hombros y quiso explicar que él no era de andar escalando árboles o haciendo cosas estúpidas, pero la mirada de Albus Dumbledore le dio miedo por alguna razón.

-Yo… yo… nunca hago algo arriesgado, no tengo más cicatrices - apenas logró susurrar y se hundió en su sillón, Dumbledore había golpeado el escritorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Será mejor que bajes esa varita jovencito- ordenó la pelirroja, el chico la señaló -¡Harry James Potter!

Harry deseó saber aparecerse para salir de ahí pero no, solo tenía quince años y no estaba seguro de si se atrevería a hacer magia fuera del colegio. Distraído como estaba apenas logró mirar a James Potter que sacaba su propia varita y fue más un reflejo lo que lo obligó a gritar un contrahechizo.

-_Expelliarmus_

_-Protego_

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron enormes y Sirius arrugó el entrecejo pensativo. Él sabía que Harry jamás haría magia fuera del colegio y mucho menos contra sus padres, pero el alma de profesor – esa que Lily dudaba que existiera- tuvo una idea y sonriendo un poco más tranquilo, le quitó la varita a James, sacó la suya y miró a la pelirroja.

-Dame tu varita Lils - extendió la mano hacia ella y no pudo darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión del muchacho, había sido como una daga al rojo vivo atravesando su corazón.

Lily accedió y le arrojó con su varita, aunque con una mirada de advertencia. Sirius se arrodilló y rodó por el piso las tres varitas hacia los pies de Harry.

-Sirius qué rayos…

-Tranquila linda, solo está asustado y cree que algún mortífago se disfrazó de nosotros… ¿cierto? - miró al muchacho y una resplandeciente sonrisa se asomó en ese rostro en el que Harry insistía en buscar los rasgos que él conocía.

-Ooh mi pobre bebé- suspiró Lily -cariño somos nosotros, no debes asustarte hijo. Todo está bien, ya no permitiré que pases por algo tan terrible como esto.

Harry estupefacto miró las tres varitas y más sorprendido aún miró a la pelirroja que le hablaba. Pasó la vista por cada uno cerca de cinco veces, le sonreían, le habían dado las varitas y… él cada segundo comprendía menos. Sabía que ningún hechizo podía revivir. Vio cortados sus pensamientos con el susurro de la mujer que se había acercado ya a los demás.

-¿Cómo se hizo esa cicatriz?

-No tengo idea - Sirius se alzó de hombros

-Creí que el velo era… -con el comentario interrumpido de James, Harry abrió la boca sin comprender completamente pero entonces una luz de sabiduría brilló ante él.

-¡El velo!- exclamó casi en un salto, los otros tres lo miraron -necesito a Dumbledore - murmuró poco después

-¡Nada de Dumbledore… y no seas tan grosero! - la vena materna afloró en la pelirroja y Harry sonrió. No parecían ser mortífagos y creía saber lo que pasaba… el velo…

Harry corrió hacia sus padres e hizo lo que había querido hacer antes de ponerse a amenazarlos con la varita, los abrazó, primero a Lily, después a James y finalmente a los dos al mismo tiempo. Sirius había ido a atender a la puerta y ya regresaba.

-Presentí que era requerido

De nuevo, Harry casi brinca de la alegría, Albus Dumbledore sonreía de forma misteriosa.

-¡Profesor, necesito hablar con usted!

Soltó a sus padres y jaló al viejo hacia las escaleras.

-Podemos usar mi habitación - suponiendo que donde había despertado era su habitación, corrió hacia allí y cuando los tres adultos intentaron entrar, el chico sonriendo como disculpa, prácticamente les cerró la puerta en la nariz.

-Qué…

-Rayos…

Murmuraron James y Lily, Sirius solo rió divertido y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-Señor podría… - ya encerrados, Harry agitó la varita hacia la puerta -ya usé algo de magia y no quisiera más problemas

-¿No quieres que tus padres escuchen?

-Es importante - suplicó.

El anciano asintió con una sonrisa de picardía. Harry también sonrió, pero ante la maldición que había soltado su padrino afuera.

-Harry… esa cicatriz…

Harry respiró hondo y miró al viejo profesor, no sabía por dónde o cómo empezar así que hizo lo que le habría dicho, empezó por el inicio. Conforme el muchacho hablaba, el brillo de los azules ojos de Dumbledore se fue apagando no por tristeza ni nada parecido, era terror lo que Harry pudo distinguir y no le agradó en nada, menos aun cuando el profesor se dejó caer en la cama. Albus Dumbledore hundió el rostro entres sus dos manos, Harry pensaba en guardarse algunas cosas y aunque lo hizo, quizá el anciano habría querido que fueran más cosas. Cuando el muchacho guardó silencio se quedó mirando al mago que tanto admiraba pero él continuaba con el rostro entre sus manos.

-Señor… ¿está bien? - pensó acercarse, movió las manos alrededor del profesor pero terminó quedándose donde estaba, no se sentía nada bien mirar así a alguien que creía fuerte y podía soportar todo y… estaba perturbado o… no sabía exactamente como estaba el profesor Dumbledore pero no le animaba demasiado.

_-Sí, sí Harry, discúlpame pero es que… - suspiró y miró a los ojos al muchacho. Harry le mantuvo la mirada, sabía que el hombre intentaba saber si lo que decía era verdad y lo dejó. Dumbledore volvió a suspirar y se puso de pie, con una mano sobre el hombre del muchacho dijo lo que le preocupaba: -Harry, creo que perteneces a una dimensión diferente y si no es mejor que la nuestra… tú eres muy diferente muchacho

-Qué… qué quiere decir con eso - apenas logró que sus balbuceos formaran una frase, ni esperar que adoptara el tono de una pregunta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Hogwarts lo único que se escuchó fue un grito… un grito que extrañó a los que pudieron escuchar. Hermione y Ron que esperaban afuera de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, se miraron con sorpresa y justo entonces la puerta se abrió. Un sonriente director apareció, sus ojos azules refulgían con lo que al muchacho que tenía enfrente con cara de terror, le parecía una malvada diversión.

-Jóvenes, lleven a su compañero a dormir, está cansado - empujó al chico y cerró la puerta tras él.

Harry se quedó congelado, la realidad todavía golpeándolo con violencia. Hermione se acercó un par de pasos y Harry no soportó más, se abrazó a Hermione y jaló a Ron al abrazo. Todo estuvo bien pues ellos comprendían lo que había pasado pero entonces la tormenta que recién empezaba reclamó atención con un pequeño trueno y Harry dio un brinco, apretó más a sus amigos contra él.

Ron se estiró para lograr mirar a Hermione, con los ojos como platos señaló a su amigo y gesticuló sin creerlo: "¿Está llorando?".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Un niño mimado! - casi gritó mirando estupefacto al director que le sonreía tranquilamente

-No dije eso…

-Dijo que… yo… ¡eso me dio a entender!

-Solo dije que tus padres te…

-...sobreprotegen - agregó Harry, Dumbledore sonreía. -no me malinterprete, me alegro conocer a mis padres y todo eso pero… pero… - frustrado se dejó caer donde el aparentemente perturbado anciano había estado sentado. -Voldemort…

Harry no pudo seguir hablando porque la puerta de la habitación explotó, al anciano se le escapó una risita y Harry, aún más sorprendido, miró hacia el umbral donde una pelirroja que parecía peligrosa lo miraba varita en mano.

-Nadie me va a cerrar la puerta en mi propia casa y menos con esa educación, no recuerdo haber hecho de ti un patán - gruñó la mujer mientras entraba, detrás de lla la siguieron James que intentaba ponerse serio y Sirius al que poco le faltaba para caerse de la risa.

-No, soy un niño mimado - masculló, los ojos de Lily refulgieron

-¿Perdona?

-No dije nada - contestó de inmediato, algo le decía que eso era lo que tenía que decir -pero… ¿puedo pedirte algo… mamá?

-Como te has comportado no sé si aceptarlo

-Solo quería… quiero… quisiera volver al colegio, aún no…

Lily olvidó todo rastro de molestia y la súbita sensación de la pérdida la invadió. Empezó a sollozar con el cuerpo de Harry pegado al de ella, lo apretó lo más que podía. Harry comprendió que no era un niño mimado que solo era un hijo querido, había crecido con sus padres y ellos lo amaban. Solo pasaba lo que podría pasar con cualquier familia, los padres protegen a sus hijos… se tranquilizó, la idea de regresar a Hogwarts pasó a último plano mientras procesaba todo aunque una pregunta se abrió paso poco a poco y terminó de salir cuando su padre se unió al abrazo… ¿qué estaría haciendo su…? ¿Cómo le decía?… ¿su otro yo?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron estaba sentado sobre su cama, atónito miraba la ventana y de ahí hacia la cama de junto o mejor dicho, bajo la cama de junto… con cada trueno de la tormenta, la cama se tambaleaba.

- Amigo… ¿estás bien? - titubeó Ron

-Odio las tormentas, deberías saberlo - exclamó el muchacho bajo la cama

-Pero Harry, te enfrentas a un troll a los once años, matas un basilisco a los doce, te enteras de…

- ¡Calla, cala, cállate! - gritó Harry, otro trueno y la cama y Ron creyó escuchar un sollozo.

De pronto Harry salió casi despedido de debajo de la cama, el colegio se había estremecido, Ron brincó de su cama, aferraba con fuerza la varita. La puerta se abrió casi con violencia.

-Chicos, son mortífagos vamos, el ED ya está listo…

- ¿ED? ¿a dónde vamos? -preguntó con temor, Hermione había dicho mortífagos y… Harry intentó regresar bajo la seguridad de su cama.

-Apresúrate Harry ¿qué te pasa? - Hermione lo jaló con más fuerza, el chico tragó saliva, su amiga también llevaba su varita lista para atacar, quiso e intentó explicarles, decirles que él no era quien creían pero la imagen del comedor lo dejó sin aliento… rayos por todas partes, las paredes medio destruidas.

- ¿Está aquí?- preguntó Ron tras él, Harry aterrado lo miró

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Voldemort, Harry! ¿Quién más?

- ¡Voldemort!- exclamó Harry y se aferró a la túnica de Hermione mientras la chica era casi alcanzada por una maldición.

Hermione y Ron se giraron hacia Harry, no entendían nada y el ambiente en el comedor empeoraba.

- ¿Es sangre? - preguntó el muchacho que temblaba por terror, Hermione se miró la túnica desgarrada que estaba húmeda. Sin comprender volvió la vista hacia su amigo que literalmente estaba verde y a punto de vomitar.

-Harry que…

Hermione no terminó de hablar y Harry no pudo vomitar, una carcajada los interrumpió a los dos. La destrucción pareció aumentar, Hermione y Ron miraban a Harry para que les dijera si la risa era de quien ellos temían pero el muchacho, para estupefacción de los dos, estaba temblando.

-Hola- fue solo un siseo. los tres muchachos sintieron un tremendo escalofrío pero identificaron la voz -de nuevo frente a frente Potter - Lord Voldemort enarcó una ceja o al menos lo intentó, su rostro se deformó aún más pero no fue la ceja lo que deformó la expresión de mortal maldad del lord, no, fue lo que hizo su némesis - ¿por qué te escondes detrás de la sangre sucia?.

Cuando Voldemort dijo eso, pareció que los padres hubieran llegado a la fiesta ilegal, todo quedó en silencio y al mismo tiempo se giraron hacia las puertas. Hermione miró sobre su hombro, Harry estaba casi acuclillado tras ella. Una sonora carcajada irrumpió en el gran comedor, mortífagos y magos reían por igual al menos lo hicieron por un eterno minuto hasta que el atronador grito de Albus Dumbledore resonó por todo el castillo y la guerra se reanudó.

-Haces sufrir a un niño, Tom- Albus Dumbledore se acercó con su habitual cadencia al caminar

-Pe… pe… pero… ¿qué le pasa?- exclamó el lord estupefacto, su esquelética mano señalando al niño que seguía agazapado tras la castaña y por más que ella intentaba moverse, Harry la seguía fuertemente agarrado de su túnica -la última vez que lo vi era… pues… todo lo… -era increíble escuchar balbucear a Voldemort pero tenía una verdadera expresión de frustración -pues no era un niñito miedoso- se alzó de hombros

Un susurro salió detrás de Hermione.

-Oh claro que lo eres Potter, mira - masculló Voldemort, parecía aburrido ante la perspectiva de un némesis tan… ¿anti-némesis? -_avada kedabra- _el rayo verde impactó de lleno, fue tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada y el cuerpo inerte de una sangre sucia menos, cayó hacia atrás, Harry lanzó un grito aterrado y se movió… una nube de polvo se levantó cuando la túnica de -Hermione Granger terminaba de acomodarse en el piso -ahora de seguro estás a punto de orinarte

-Oh Tom mejor peleemos tú y…

Lentamente como un chiquillo malcriado que no quiere dejar de picar la ardilla muerta que ha encontrado, Voldemort se giró hacia el viejo profesor pero Dumbledore se había congelado con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, su mano derecha aferrada a su túnica del lado izquierdo, justo a la altura del pecho.

-¿Viejo?- preguntó Voldemort, inclinó la cabeza aburrido.

Albus Dumbledore abrió la boca pero nada llegó a salir de ella, cerró los ojos y se desplomó a pies de Lord Voldemort, éste se acuclilló y con su varita picó los ojos del viejo que parecía dormir, una tétrica sonrisa asomó en su serpentil rostro, se fue ensanchando hasta que explotó en una atronadora carcajada.

-¿Tantas batallas y va y se muere de un infarto?- tronó el lord, solo por diversión levantó su varita y señaló a Harry que ya se había agazapado tras el pelirrojo. Dos rayos verdes atravesaron solo unos metros, ambos dieron en su meta, dos cuerpos sin vida… una mata pelirroja se estrelló contra el piso, solo seguida por unos ojos esmeralda que se quedaron viendo hacia la nada… sin vida… el elegido había caído…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Harry baja! - la quinta vez que la pelirroja gritaba eso y Harry se había escondido a piedra y lodo tras la puerta del baño, su habitación la habían dejado sin puerta.

Era verdad que había extrañado a sus padres como nadie, que agradecía esa extraña oportunidad para convivir más con ellos y confiaba plenamente en que su otro yo, el Harry de donde él estaba, no tuviera problemas en su dimensión. El profesor Dumbledore le había asegurado que buscaba desde ya, la forma de revertir todo. Pero fuera como fuera, no bajaría…

- ¡Harry Potter será mejor que bajes inmediatamente o subiré yo y dejaré el baño sin puerta también!

La puerta del baño se abrió casi automáticamente, pero Harry no salió.

-Hijo… -James asomó la cabeza curioso, miró unas manos aferradas a la cortina de la tina.

-No pienso salir, no lo haré jam…

Harry no terminó de quejarse, la casa temblando lo interrumpió y el susurro de su padre le heló la sangre.

-Es él, llegó

No logró identificar la expresión de James, además estaba sorprendido por no sentir nada, era como si no tuviera la cicatriz. "_No hay conexión" _se dijo pensativo, el terror lo invadió poco después al buscar su varita y no encontrar nada, aunque estaba seguro de que la había llevado al baño.

-Ve a tu habitación, espera ahí - murmuró James, Harry se quedó mirándolo.

No creía que los recuerdos que sacaban los dementores fueran muy diferentes en esa dimensión y su padre no se miraba aterrado.

-¡Lily ve con Harry, es él!

Poco después su madre apareció junto a él, la miró ansioso y tampoco encontró rastro de terror o algo por el estilo, se miraba seria pero nada más. Lo abrazó y se lo llevó a la habitación, él se dejó llevar solo para ver si su varita estaba por ahí, pero podía jurar que la llevaba al baño. Ya en la habitación, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar rápidamente pero ni rastro de la varita.

-Mamá mi…- intentó decir pero los pasos en la escalera hicieron que cerrar la boca y frenéticamente volviera a la busca de la varita, no pensaba dejar que sus padres murieran de nuevo, no ahora que solo tenía unos días con ellos, de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo… ¿por qué no escuchaba los gritos de combate abajo?.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, Harry echó un vistazo hacia su madre, ella sujetaba distraídamente su varita, podía quitársela y… pero de nada le serviría, Voldemort seguía teniendo más experiencia que él y esa varita no compartía el núcleo con la de su enemigo.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya _el siseo sobresaltó a Harry que se había distraído pensando -lindo traje de reno, chiquillo -con la risa de Voldemort, Harry recordó la razón por la que no quería salir del baño, su madre había insistido en que se vistiera así para tomar una fotografía, se suponía que ellos y su padrino harían lo mismo, ya había visto fotos parecidas de años pasados.

Harry intentó ponerse delante de su madre, no quería que muriera pero la voz de su padre que aparecía detrás del lord, lo congeló en su lugar.

-Creí que vendría después

-Sí, bueno - Voldemort se alzó de hombros de forma casual y el chico lo miró detenidamente, este lord no era el remedo de hombre que era el de su dimensión, éste no parecía haber hecho horrcruxes, hasta cierto grado sus ojos verdes y el cabello negro lo hacían lucir apuesto a pesar de la edad que tenía -no tenía mucho que hacer, además quedamos que en cuanto se embarazara ¿no es así?

Harry no entendía nada, ni siquiera podía moverse. Sintió que algo pesado le caía al estómago al mirar a su padrino rodear a Voldemort, jugaba con su varita, la que él había llevado al baño. Atónito miró al hombre que se acercaba, le sonreía de forma extraña. Se sobresaltó cuando le aferró un brazo y brincó cuando alguien le sujetó el otro, para cuando reaccionó y miró a su padre. Su madre ya no estaba en la habitación y Lord Voldemort levantaba su varita, se pasó un mechón de cabello negro tras la oreja y sonriendo, ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Esperemos que no haya ninguna profecía con este- sonrió el lord

-Papá…- apenas logró susurrar, el habla casi lo había abandonado

-Lo siento Harry, siempre podemos tener otro hijo mientras vivamos - se excusó James, de pronto las ganas de vivir del muchacho desaparecieron, miró en busca de ayuda a su padrino pero éste no lo miraba, tenía la vista fija en la ventana de al lado.

Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo la firme presión en ambos brazos, sabía que no podría zafarse aunque patera, esperaba que su otro yo, el que estaba en su dimensión, tuviera mejor suerte… tragándose el sollozo que detuvo en la garganta, escuchó una maldición, la maldición que sabía ahora no sería detenida… y después no hubo nada.

* * *

**Inocentes palomitas! (ahora iré a esconderme debajo de las piedras mientras linchan a la dueña de este fic) Feliz día de los inocentes!XD**

**Les doy diez horas para adivinar quien soy (así termino de hacer mi túnel hasta china) n.n y no, no soy anypotter… si tardaron menos de diez horas para saber quien soy, significa que tendré que tomar un jet.**

**Favor de pasar y dejar un review bomba a la autora verdadera del fic, o sea, anypotter que yo sufriré suficiente con lo que esta mujer ha hecho con mi fic! Me voy antes de que logren saber quien soy, wii!**

**Hola, volví… por petición (lease, con el cañón de un rifle en la espalda a manos de anypotter), ya ya si soy… soy… ¡quita ese rifle! Yaa… soy Sion, Sion-Allegra ya lo dije ahora deja que me vaya a esconder!**

_anypotter se aparece por aquí y pide disculpas por la actuación de Sion-allegra. Pero, la venganza es dulce y mi venganza está escrita en el capítulo 11 de La MISION después de la muerte, de la presente bromista._

_Lean el capítulo 11 del fic de Sion escrito por MI persona! :D_

_p.d. Este intercambio de fics no tuvo nada que ver conmigo, bueno... quizás si, un poquito._

* * *

**Ahora: El VERDADERO capítulo de Diferencias Similares. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero si el dinero y el agua escasea, ¿Por qué no puede haber sequía de imaginación? Forgive me y lean, advertencia: Lo siguiente es REAL (dentro de lo que cabe en un FIC)**

_-¡Sirius!- volvió a reclamar el joven -¿Dónde-está-mi-padre? Lo último que recuerdo es haberlo visto peleando contra un mortífago y después… todo se volvió negro- terminó en un susurro ¿asustado?._

…**¿Dónde estamos?...**

Nadie pudo contestar las preguntas de Harry. Incluso dudaban que el muchacho estuviera en todos sus sentidos, pero el verlo así, causaba que Sirius se desesperara aún más, y quisiera asesinar a Voldemort con sus propias manos.

El ojiverde los siguió mirando a todos en espera de una respuesta, pero nadie hizo algún movimiento que indicara que lo harían, todo lo contrario. Con la mirada estaban pasándose la responsabilidad de responderle, y todos los presentes habían rechazado la oferta. ¿Por qué no le querían decir? Acaso… ¿Le había pasado algo a su padre? _No… _no quería ni pensarlo.

-¡Sirius!- reclamó la atención de su padrino. El hombre lo había estado mirando tan perdido en sus pensamientos que el grito solo lo hizo saltar.

Estaba a punto de exigir de una vez por todas las respuestas, pero la llegada de alguien a la enfermería lo detuvo. Por un momento creyó que eran sus padres y sonrió esperanzado, pero al ver la figura de Albus Dumbledore acercarse rápidamente su sonrisa se transformó en una línea tensa. Si no eran sus padres, esperaba que tampoco fueran malas noticias.

La tranquilidad que les dio a todos la aparición del Director no fue pasada por alto por Harry. La señora Pomfrey se acercó al hombre de inmediato y lo puso al tanto de la situación, todos esperaron callados a que terminaran de hablar, pero pudieron notar la confusión que atravesó el rostro de Dumbledore.

-Director…- intentó Harry antes de que alguien más hablara y le siguieran dando vueltas al asunto. Pero Albus solo levantó una mano para detener lo que sea que tuviera que decir.

-Es necesario, que todos salgan- su mirada azul penetrante pasó por todos los presentes. Desde los más jóvenes a los mayores que lo vieron con todas las intensiones de protestar, pero hizo prevalecer su autoridad hasta el fin y nadie dijo nada mientras salían uno a uno.

Entonces pudo poner su completa atención en el joven Harry, y lo de joven era muy en serio. Los ojos verdes del muchacho parecían brillar más y tenía cierta mirada inocente que solo recordaba haber visto cuando entró a Hogwarts, en su primera noche. No entendía por qué de radical cambio pero estaba encontrando interesante la impaciencia del Gryffindor que se podía reflejar perfectamente en su cara. No lo haría esperar más, se acercó a la cama en la que estaba y tomó la silla que estaba a un lado –seguro donde había estado Sirius antes-.

-Dime, Harry ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- había un extraño brillo en la mirada del anciano, pero el Potter no tuvo remedio más que empezar desde el principio si es que quería respuestas.

* * *

Lily y James protestaron, Sirius casi lo ataca con su varita, pero al final tuvieron que aceptar sus órdenes de mantenerse alejados de la enfermería hasta que él les dijera lo contrario. Cuando llegó la noticia de que el ministerio estaba bajo ataque, la culpa de que algún joven mago resultara herido sería completamente suya, a sí mismo la responsabilidad que tenía sobre si uno de ellos desaparecía. Sin embargo esta vez habían tenido la suerte de su lado y a quien habían intentado capturar no había sufrido daño alguno. No por lo menos uno que se pudiera contar por el momento.

James y Sirius contaban desesperadamente lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios. Cuando uno no podía continuar por falta de oxígeno el otro inmediatamente lo relevaba, pero había una culpa en la voz de ambos que hacía que el director hubiera intentado aturdirlos en más de una vez por miedo a que colapsaran de un ataque de nervios.

-_¡Ni lo piense!- _Sirius y James habían gritado al mismo tiempo. Le habían leído, _desgraciadamente,_ las intenciones. Así que los dejó hablar y hablar hasta que llegaron al final y no pudieron más.

Lily había estado a lado de su hijo inconsciente todo el momento, acariciando los mechones de su cabello pero eso no significaba que no estuviera escuchando. Dumbledore pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos esmeralda de la pelirroja, pero también había una gratitud de que su hijo siguiera vivo por azares del destino.

Y fue cuando fijó su vista en Harry.

La primera vez que lo vio, no creía que ese fuera el muchacho que había estado en su colegio por 5 años. Pero Harry no tenía hermanos, tampoco era un impostor. Sus padres lo hubieran notado ya, pero había algo muy distinto en él, podía sentirlo aunque no supiera qué era. Por eso había pedido a los merodeadores y a Lily que se retiraran. Según la señora Pomfrey, el muchacho podía despertar en cualquier momento y quería ser el primero en hablar con él. De asegurarse de que ése joven, aunque sonara extraño, fuera _Harry._

No tomó mucho tiempo después de que se quedaron solos para que el Potter abriera los ojos. Desenfocado al principio, pero una vez que tomó sus lentes de la mesita de lado, pudo distinguir a Dumbledore sentado a su lado, en espera de algo.

Por un momento se habían conectado las miradas de ambos y Harry fue el primero que la desvió, visiblemente resentido por algo que Dumbledore no alcanzaba a comprender.

-¿Sirius está bien?- preguntó Harry jugando con las sábanas de la cama y con su mirada fija en eso. Pudo escuchar la falta de emoción en su voz, a pesar de la notable preocupación que expresaba por su padrino.

-Está bien- aseguró el director, comenzando a comprobar algunas de sus sospechas.

Los ojos esmeralda que se habían enlazado con los suyos eran los de Harry, de eso no había duda. Pero eran un poco más oscuros, plagados de dolor y secretos que el hombre no había visto antes. Rodeados de un tono de experiencia y cansancio, dignos de alguien que había visto demasiado en una vida, ¿Pero de Harry? Era, muy extraño.

Había mencionado a Sirius, eso era un gran avance.

-¿Harry?- el joven estaba evitando mirarlo a toda costa _¿Desde cuándo pasaba esto? _Aunque si lo que suponía era correcto… -Harry, ¿Qué pasó en el ministerio?-

Dejó que la conversación fluyera libremente sin hacer interrupción alguna. Incluso en aquellas partes que creía que Harry estaba equivocado, pero la versión que el joven Potter estaba dando era detallada y tan elocuente que era difícil contradecirlo. No era una historia ensayada, tampoco una que se iba inventando con el paso de los minutos. Solo podía creerlo porque lo veía en los ojos de Harry, cada una de las palabras reflejadas en su rostro con el mismo sentimiento con el que las expresaba.

Por primera vez en largo tiempo aguantó todas sus preguntas hasta el final, cuando Harry había desahogado todo lo que había visto y hubiese terminado en un suspiro. Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y por segunda vez en la noche miró al muchacho valorativamente pero notando por primera vez las verdaderas diferencias.

Al ojiverde no le gustó en nada el silencio del hombre, lo había hecho hablar y ahora debía hablar él. Esperó pacientemente por no más de 2 minutos y rompió el momento con una mirada un poco dura hacia el director.

-¿Qué pasó en el ministerio?- la misma pregunta que le habían hecho ahora la regresaba. La respuesta obviamente no sería la misma, Dumbledore siempre sabía lo que todos ignoraban y esta situación no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que tuvo del anciano hombre fue una mirada azul que brilló con diversión ante su cuestionamiento.

Harry no le encontraba nada de divertido a eso.

-Si en realidad fueras tú, nunca hubieras irrumpido de la forma en la que lo acabas de hacer…- comenzó el director, una leve sonrisa en su rostro –Pero sí eres tú, de eso no hay duda. Así que creo que lo que será difícil explicar, es quién eres y de dónde vienes-

El ojiverde arqueó una ceja, un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos solo por el hecho de que no sabía qué decir. ¿Si él no era Harry, pero a la vez sí, quién se supone que era? ¿Dumbledore estaba demente como El Profeta había tratado de hacer creer a la gente? Eso era nuevo. De nuevo quiso hablar pero no encontraba las palabras apropiadas para expresar su frustración y resentimiento contra el hombre.

Albus volvió a reír.

-Harry, puedo notar tu confusión y sé que lo que te voy a decir no será fácil. Pero creo que es una prioridad dado que no sé mucho de ti y por lo que veo… ustedes no son iguales-

-¿Confu… qué me va a decir? ¿Quién no es igual a mí?- explotó el joven. Si Dumbledore antes lo confundía, hoy estaba rompiendo su record personal y eso ya era decir mucho. O quizás seguía dormido, o muerto. La primera opción era la más razonable.

Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz, le dolía la cabeza. Primero el fiasco del ministerio y ahora el director con sus rompecabezas.

-Esa cicatriz, es una diferencia-

Dumbledore prácticamente lo había susurrado pero Harry estaba prestando toda su atención. Levantó la cabeza de inmediato para dirigirle una mirada de sospecha al hombre, de repente no se sentía seguro. De la nada parecía estar con un completo extraño ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Comenzó a tantear sobre la mesa en búsqueda de su varita, nunca despegando su vista del hombre.

-Ahh, un muchacho muy valiente- volvió a sonreír el hombre –Estas lleno de sorpresas-

El Potter encontró lo que buscaba y apuntó su varita a quien menos imaginaba –siempre y cuando fuera real-. Había un reto en sus ojos, en la espera de que el _director _hiciera algo, pero seguía tan impávido como sería de costumbre. Aclaró su garganta:

-¿Quién es usted?-

Ese era el punto al que Dumbledore había querido llegar desde el principio.

-Muchacho, creo que me conoces. Soy el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore… - se levantó de la silla con una leve sonrisa –Es mi deber informarte, que al parecer has llegado a un mundo, alterno al tuyo-

* * *

Dumbledore era el Director de Hogwarts, antes de eso había sido maestro, había tenido contacto con todo tipo de estudiantes pero ahora, debía admitir que se sentía perdido y confundido hasta un punto divertido. Quizás Harry pensara mal de él si algún día se llegaba a enterar, pero era imposible ocultar su sonrisa. Una sonrisa que la atribuía a la escena frente a él, o al hecho de que tenían un serio problema entre manos.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Dónde están mis padres?- pidió el joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus mejillas ya estaban enrojecidas de la preocupación y desesperación que se adueñaba del Potter a cada minuto que seguía lejos de sus padres y su padrino.

El director sospechaba esta situación desde que vio al muchacho de brillantes ojos esmeralda. Desde la explicación de la Orden sobre lo ocurrido en el ministerio, sabía que tendría algún problema. Ese arco era antiguo y poderoso, igualmente un misterio. Y esas cosas siempre tenían que pasarle a Harry, era como una especie de atracción a los problemas. Pero este, era por mucho el más grande, teniendo en cuenta que sus suposiciones fueran correctas, y asumiendo que solo hubiera habido un _intercambio._

-¡Quiero a mis padres!-

Eran muy distintos, demasiado en realidad. Podrían ser idénticos por fuera pero en el interior eran desconocidos el uno para el otro. Habían crecido de diferente forma, el destino los había tratado de maneras distintas y aún así tenían pequeñas similitudes.

-Harry…- intentó razonar, pero el joven se negaba a escucharlo.

El ojiverde había contado toda su historia, Dumbledore había contado la suya. La única verdad de ese día, era que tenía frente a él a un Harry distinto al que todos acostumbraban, un muchacho un poco más reservado y… debía decirlo, temeroso. Pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra, nunca. Harry era la viva imagen de sus padres, de una manera o de otra, pero esta sin duda era una faceta menos conocida. Sin mencionar que no podía culpar al joven por ser más inocente que el que todos conocían, solo porque de donde él venía, tenía dos padres amorosos y _vivos. _Si alguien debía cargar con esa responsabilidad desde un principio era él. Hacía tiempo que se había preguntado cómo hubiera sido Harry de seguir James y Lily vivos, el haber crecido con Sirius a su lado todo el tiempo. Quizás ésta era la respuesta, no lo sabía con certeza.

Explicarle que estaba en el mismo lugar, pero en un _universo _distinto fue complicado. A nadie le caía bien la noticia de que de repente llegó a un lugar donde tus padres no están vivos, que tu padrino fue acusado de entregárselos a Voldemort y pasó 12 años en Azkaban. Que viviste con tus parientes muggles hasta que fuiste a Hogwarts y que eres un mago famoso por haber _detenido _a Voldemort cuando apenas tenías un año. Y ahora que ese mago ha regresado, pone en peligro tu vida los 365 días del año.

Por fortuna estaban solos, o cualquiera hubiera acusado al joven de ser un impostor.

_No actuaba como Harry._

-Harry, debes escucharme- tenía un Potter histérico frente a él y ahora podía notar su parecido con su madre. El muchacho no lo dejaba hablar y apenas podía tomar aire para continuar y romper el record de _más palabras en un minuto. _

-¡Esto es una broma de mal gusto! ¡Profesor Dumbledore, por favor, deje de mentirme y dígame dónde están mis padres!-

El director solo guardó silencio y lo miró con seriedad. Entonces…_ ¿Era cierto? _Su enojo se convirtió en desesperación, no podía, no podía ser real.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes-

-No, no lo sabe- replicó de inmediato cerrando sus manos sobre las sábanas.

-Sabes que buscaré la forma de que vuelvas a donde perteneces- continuó Dumbledore como si no lo hubiera escuchado lo anterior, Harry lo miró esperanzado –Eso podría llevar un poco de tiempo- advirtió -Pero haré todo lo posible para que así sea-

_Volver… _era todo lo que quería. Al mundo donde tenía dos padres y una familia. Asintió levemente, no tenía ganas de hablar, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y esperaba poder quedarse ahí el tiempo suficiente para poder regresar a donde pertenecía. Ese pensamiento fue muy claro en su rostro para Dumbledore, el director de inmediato negó.

-Harry, que tus padres hayan muerto, aquí, no significa que no hay personas que en éste momento están preocupadas por ti- el joven siguió evitando la confrontación visual –Sirius derribará esa puerta de una forma o de otra- señaló la entrada de la enfermería –Al igual que los Weasley y la Srta. Granger, todos ellos te consideran parte de su familia-

-Mi familia no está aquí- respondió Harry con tristeza y se acostó en la cama, esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla y simplemente pudiera despertar donde sus padres lo estaban esperando.

-Solo tienes dos opciones, Harry- no habría querido plantear este problema tan rápido pero la voz de Sirius se podía escuchar a través de la puerta de la enfermería. Estaba cansado de esperar y él les tendría que dar una respuesta –Puedo decirles que el incidente del velo te confundió un poco, así podrás aprender más de cómo eres en este mundo sin que sospechen de ti y así aparentar ser el Harry que ellos conocen…- se detuvo un momento. Considerando los posibles riesgos y contratiempos de ese plan.

Sería difícil engañar a todos por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuál es la segunda opción?- musitó Harry

-Decirles la verdad- contestó con simpleza el viejo hombre. Pero entonces todos se preguntarían por el verdadero Harry, y llevaría a la desesperación de Sirius. El animago podría hacer cualquier cosa estúpida en ese estado.

-No quiero preocupar a Sirius- contestó el ojiverde, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del director –Tampoco a los Weasley o a Hermione…-

_Quizás no son tan diferentes._

-… los conozco, en mi mundo también son buenas personas. No podría hacerles eso, los dejaré creer que soy el Harry que conocen-

Con eso daba por terminada la conversación, Dumbledore se levantó con una leve sonrisa.

-Dejaré a Sirius entrar antes de que él y Remus conspiren para volar la entrada- se despidió.

Harry suspiró ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser actuar como él mismo? Quizás solo eran unas pocas diferencias, después de todo.

* * *

El ojiverde casi marcaba el camino por el que había andado ya de un lado hacia otro. Gracias a Merlín la Sra. Pomfrey no se encontraba presente para ver a su paciente en un estado cerca a la histeria que causaba una risa sarcástica. Harry ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse algo en los pies cuando empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de absorber la situación.

-¿Me está diciendo… que al caer por el velo, terminé en un mundo paralelo al mío?- Dumbledore simplemente asintió. Sabía que hablar con Harry traería más problemas mientras el joven no asimilara lo sucedido, _era tan parecido a Lily._

El joven de Gryffindor se pasó una mano por la cara. Desesperado, sí, estaba desesperado.

-Y que usted cree, que cambié de lugares con el… _Harry _de _este _mundo- era medio pregunta, medio afirmación. Las palabras se atoraban al momento de salir, era tan extraño decirlo. Dumbledore volvió a asentir.

-Es la explicación más lógica, Harry. Estaban haciendo lo mismo y terminó en las mismas consecuencias- ambos habían caído por el velo. No tenía explicación para eso, solo que ese muchacho tenía suerte de seguir vivo. –Deberías calmarte, la Sra. Pomfrey usará un sedante si te llegase a ver tan alterado-

La infinita tranquilidad del hombre no estaba ayudando en éste momento. Aunque Harry hubiera desistido de la idea de atacar a Dumbledore porque creía que era un impostor, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que todavía sostenía peligrosamente la varita en su mano, esperando que alguien le diera un motivo para atacar y sacar toda su frustración.

Se dejó caer sentado en la cama y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- musitó derrotado

-Yo buscaré la forma de enviarte de regreso a donde perteneces- aclaró Dumbledore. Eso no había necesidad de decirlo pero por algún motivo, Harry parecía querer arreglar las cosas por su cuenta. _Eso significaba problemas. _–Mientras tanto…-

Harry levantó la cabeza de inmediato y arqueó una ceja. Eso le pareció divertido a Dumbledore y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mientras tanto, tendrás que permanecer aquí y continuar con tu vida- sentenció

El ojiverde no le parecía algo tan difícil. Si en ese mundo también existía Voldemort, ¿Qué tan diferentes podrían ser las cosas? Sería como estar donde pertenecía, en realidad no encontraba diferencia alguna…

-Tus padres están ansiosos de verte-

Esa última oración fue como si lo hubieran bañado en agua fría. Sintió que el color se drenaba de su cara al mismo tiempo que cualquier respuesta que tenía preparada se desmoronaba. Nada de eso fue pasado por alto por Dumbledore cuya expresión se tornó repentinamente seria.

-¿Algún problema con tus padres, Harry?- no comprendía el por qué de esa reacción y podía haber tantas explicaciones.

El joven Potter tardó unos minutos para registrar el hecho y encontrar de vuelta su voz para ordenar palabras. Su mirada se oscureció un poco cuando comenzó a contarle a Dumbledore su situación.

-De donde yo vengo, mis padres están muertos- no era un tema que hablara todos los días, incluso era difícil mencionarlo.

Dumbledore predecía problemas. No solo para éste joven, sino para el que había intercambiado de lugares con él.

-Creo que deberás contarme tu historia, Harry. Así podré informarte de cuan diferentes son las cosas aquí- sospechaba que las diferencias serían más, conforme el muchacho lo informara.

Y el Gryffindor contó a grandes rasgos toda su vida. Desde la muerte de sus padres por la traición de Peter, la caída de Voldemort. Un poco de su vida con los Dursley y su ingreso a Hogwarts. Creyó importante mencionar la piedra filosofal, la cámara de los secretos, los años en Azkaban de su padrino, el regreso de Voldemort y su más reciente problema, la profecía. En ese último punto, algo dentro de la mirada de Dumbledore cambió. Harry sospechaba que eso era un tema latente en este mundo también, solo que ahora no sabía que esperar.

-Me temo, Harry, que las cosas aquí son un poco más diferentes a las que me dices- comenzó –Aquí, tus padres no murieron ese 31 de Octubre, pues Peter Pettigrew nunca los delató. Hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo su guardián secreto. Y Sirius nunca pasó 12 años en Azkaban. El ha vivido en una pequeña casa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa en el valle de Godric contigo y tu padres- eso sonaba para Harry como algo que hubiera salido de un sueño hecho realidad –Voldemort no está tras de ti, específicamente. Creo que es necesario decirte que nunca fue derrotado y ahora ataca a las personas sin motivo aparente…-

No sabía qué tan lejos llegaba el conocimiento de Harry sobre la profecía, no se arriesgaría a decir algo fuera de lugar.

-Tus padres y Sirius son aurores. Creo que eso es lo más importante que te puedo decir-

Para entonces, Harry consideraba que el día en que se había enterado de que era un mago, no había sido el menos creíble de su vida. Esto le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra increíble.

-Harry, me temo que tú y tu alter-ego han pasado por cosas muy distintas. Por lo tanto son _un poco _diferentes- se había reservado la verdad sobre lo de _pocas _diferencias –Así que…-

-Actuaré como él- interrumpió Harry, habiendo pensado la situación en la que estaba –Fingiré que soy él, así los padres _de él _no se preocuparán-

-Técnicamente, también son tus padres- aseguró Dumbledore por el tono en que se había referido a Lily y a James. –Pero está bien, yo no diré nada mientras continúen creyendo eso-

Harry asintió levemente en agradecimiento. Estaba cansado y ese había sido uno de sus peores días, uno de varios que vendrían en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Dejaré entrar a tus padres-

Eso significaba menos de dos minutos para aparentar que estaba dormido _y quizás lograrlo. _Para no tener que enfrentar ese problema por el momento. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar.

Dos minutos no fueron mucho tiempo cuando escuchó pasos acelerados de varias personas dentro de la enfermería. Pasos que se dirigían exactamente a él.

-Oh cielo- Harry sintió una cálida y delgada mano acariciar su mejilla, intentó por todos los medios no delatarse y abrir los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Está bien Lily, no pasa nada- el hombre intentó reconfortarla. Harry podía deducir que esa voz era la de su padre.

-¿Ya despertó?- la pregunta de Sirius iba dirigida seguramente al director, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Por lo menos había alguien a quien ya conocía y eso lo hacía sentirse un poco más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Despertó por unos momentos y está completamente bien- contestó Dumbledore para la tranquilidad de todos –Estaba un poco cansado así que después de unos minutos volvió a dormir-

-Yo les dije a todos que no había nada de qué temer- regañó la Sra. Pomfrey a nadie en especial.

-Quiero llevármelo a casa- sentenció Lily, un tono que no estaba abierto a discusiones –Solo quedan unos días de clase y preferiría tenerlo cerca a pasármela aquí en el Colegio para asegurarme _por mí misma _que todo esté bien-

No se escuchó contradicción alguna y Harry sospechaba que nadie diría nada de todas formas. Pero comenzó a preocuparse por el hecho de que tendría que convivir con dos personas que le resultaban _desgraciadamente _desconocidas ¿Cómo podría explicar algo que no fuera costumbre de él? Alguna acción que su _otro yo _hiciera o no acostumbrara hacer.

-Les advierto que está un poco confundido… - prestó atención a la voz de Dumbledore. El anciano debía hacer algo a su favor. –Cuando despertó se comportó un poco raro, pero será normal por unos días. No sabemos nada del velo del Departamento de Misterios, así que no les deberá parecer extraño su desubicación-

-Un motivo más para llevármelo- interrumpió Lily –Mi pobre hijo- el joven Potter la sintió más cerca. Podía oler su perfume y sentir su cabello contra su cara.

De la nada sintió dos brazos, uno se metía por debajo de su cuello y otro por debajo de sus piernas. Alguien lo había levantado y ahora lo cargaba ¿_Qué diablos estaban pensando? _De inmediato saltó lejos de la persona que intentaba sostenerlo, tarde se dio cuenta de que se suponía que estaba dormido. Pero aún así rodó sobre la cama y segundos después sintió que se le acaba la superficie acolchada.

-¡Harry!- James y Lily rodearon la cama de inmediato hasta el lugar de donde su hijo se había caído. Sirius a pesar de su preocupación intentaba no reírse pero la escena había sido cómica. El Potter había saltado de los brazos de su padre y se le había acabado la cama. Terminó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-Maldición… - musitó Harry desde el suelo, había sido su _peor _día _hasta ahora. _Le dio la bienvenida a la oscuridad, podría lidiar con lo demás después.

-Harry… ¡Harry!- Lily se tiró de rodillas al suelo cuando vio que su hijo no se levantaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente y llamó a su esposo para que la ayudara.

El director sonrió, había sido algo tan extraño que le causaba un poco de gracia. A pesar de los problemas que eso conllevaría.

James había levantado de nuevo a su hijo, asegurándose de agarrarlo bien para que no pasara otro incidente. La explicación más lógica que le encontraba era que había asustado a Harry con un movimiento tan abrupto.

Los tres se despidieron de Dumbledore y la Sra. Pomfrey, era un poco tarde. Pero algo seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza de Sirius.

-¿Harry maldijo?-

Los dos Potter miraron a Sirius, luego a su hijo.

-Lo alucinaste, amigo- respondió James con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

En cuanto su padrino entró, no fue necesario abrazarlo porque Sirius se le había adelantado. Después de eso, el animago se despegó de él y lo revisó de pies a cabeza.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien, Harry!- lo abrazó por unos segundos más, _esta vez había estado muy cerca de perderlo. _Pero luego algo se encendió en cabeza -¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Entendido?- el ojiverde lo miró confundido, sintió que era necesario aclarar qué era lo que no debía volver a hacer -¡Así Voldemort esté bailando sobre mi cadáver, NO quiero que vuelvas a salir del colegio!- lo miró a los ojos para que la orden le quedara clara, pero, había cierta inocencia en ellos que no le permitió seguir.

Cuando Sirius se le quedó viendo, notando algo, Harry supo que tenía que decir algo para interrumpir cualquier pensamiento que cruzara por la mente de su padrino. Algo que lo pudiera delatar.

-Lo prometo- contestó sinceramente –Prometo no… volver a salir del Colegio…así… _quien-tu-sabes_ esté bailando sobre tú… ¿Cadáver?- Sirius siempre decía cosas bizarras, algunas veces interesantes.

Sin embargo parecía que su respuesta no había sido lo que Sirius quería escuchar. _¿Quién podía entender al hombre? ¿Acaso no quería escuchar lo mismo que acababa de responder? _Por encima del hombro de Sirius vio como Dumbledore sonreía enigmáticamente. Tendría que hablar más seguido con el director para aclarar ciertas cosas.

Pero el animago seguía mirándolo como si fuera de una especie distinta. El Potter sintió de repente como una mano era presionada contra su frente, Sirius lo miraba claramente con duda en sus ojos.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- cuestionó.

-Si- aseguró confundido -¿No debería?- había surgido la duda.

-No…no, es solo que… olvídalo- sonrió. Eso pudo relajar a Harry, temió por un momento haber metido la pata y haber dicho algo inapropiado _¿Se puede decir algo inapropiado en una sola oración?_

Sin embargo el animago no estaba completamente seguro. Harry lucía diferente, incluso sonaba diferente. Quizás solo era el hecho de que la cicatriz ya no estaba y eso lo hacía lucir distinto, pero había algo más. Su voz, sus ojos. Con el poco tiempo que conocía a Harry, podía decir muchas cosas del muchacho. Una de ellas podría ser que nunca lo había escuchado llamar de otra manera a Voldemort. Siempre decía su nombre sin miedo alguno ¿Qué había cambiado en él esta vez? Ahora de la nada decía _¿Quién-tú-sabes? _Además de darle la razón tan fácil. Si fuera el de siempre, nunca le hubiera prometido eso. Harry era demasiado orgulloso y _valiente _como para prometer que no haría algo estúpido si de la vida de alguien querido se trataba.

En este momento esperaba estar escuchando las mil razones que tuvo para ir al ministerio.

_¿Este era su Harry? _Quizás sí, y le había entrado un poco de razón.

-Dumbledore, ¿Es necesario que se quede aquí?- preguntó. Prefería tenerlo cerca por unos días, de cualquier forma el curso escolar ya estaba llegando a su fin. Y _definitivamente _no permitiría que lo mandaran a Privet Drive, _de nuevo. _

-Podrá quedarse en Grimauld Place bajo tú responsabilidad- aclaró el director, prefería que Harry se acostumbrara un poco a ese mundo estando con Sirius, al igual que con Remus. No mandaría al licántropo a próximas misiones. Dudaba que mandarlo de regreso con los Dursley fuera una buena idea. Miró al animago para dejar clara una cosa –A menos de que sea por seguridad, por ningún otro motivo deberá dejar Grimauld Place ¿Entendido?-

Sirius asintió. No hay nada que deseara más, que pasar un buen tiempo con su ahijado.

* * *

**AU**

Voldemort estaba decepcionado del fracaso de sus seguidores. Si había algo que no le gustaba, era el fracaso de sus planes y no era algo a lo que se pudiera acostumbrar. Durante los últimos años, su nombre se había esparcido por el mundo al igual que su poder. Tenía seguidores en muchos lugares, tenía cientos de manos dispuestas a ayudar su causa. Pero hasta el momento había algo que le impedía dar el siguiente paso. Había unas palabras que detenían su avance a la victoria, y era no podía pasarlo por alto.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo…"_

Era lo único que sabía, pero con eso bastaba. No era tan tonto como para creer en eso, tampoco era tan tonto como para dejarlo pasar. Los últimos años habían sido lentos en su avance al poder, pero no dejaba de buscar las posibles amenazas a su causa. Así comenzó la cacería de _héroes. _

Sus mortífagos comenzaron a hacer el trabajo hacía 15 años atrás. Tardó algunos meses, pero después de escuchar aquellas palabras, comenzó a buscar en su pasado a las personas que podrían entrar en la descripción. No se sorprendió al encontrar una cantidad considerable de magos que se habían levantado contra él, que tenían o podían estar esperando a un hijo. Así fueran parejas, o solo uno.

Ordenó que sus seguidores se hicieran cargo de las pequeñas molestias, dando fin a cada uno de los posibles candidatos a la profecía. Dumbledore sabía perfectamente por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero se había negado a hacerlo público. Incluso dudaba que la tan famosa Orden del Fénix supiera de la existencia de esa profecía, a pesar de haber dos posibles blancos dentro de sus filas.

El muchacho Potter y Longbottom.

Por eso hace unas horas había ordenado enviar a deshacerse del primero. Sus mortífagos nunca habían fallado, tenía la certeza de que se desharía de uno. Sin embargo las cosas no habían salido como era de esperarse. Por algún motivo no habían logrado asesinar a Harry Potter, lo había visto en las memorias de Bellatrix y no parecía nada especial, a excepción quizás de que el muchacho había caído por el arco del Departamento de Misterios. Había esperado encabezados que anunciaran su muerte, pero no había nada en El Profeta. Sus fuentes en el ministerio confirmaron sus sospechas, el joven Potter no había muerto.

La duda comenzó a formarse ¿Acaso él era quien estaba destinado a derrotarlo? Un muchacho tan simple, común y con ninguna habilidad mágica. No podía ser posible, pero ahora el misterio del Velo había captado su atención sobre el único hijo de los Potter, y no pasaría al siguiente en la lista hasta no acabar con él.

No se arriesgaría a otra misión fallida por parte de sus mortífagos. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien, debía hacerlo él mismo.

Y entre menos tiempo dejara pasar, mejor.

* * *

Sabía que estaba despierto pero se negaba a abrir los ojos con temor a que su pesadilla continuara. Aunque ahora no sabía si estaba soñando o era la realidad, simplemente porque se negaba a entrar en detalles a su alrededor. Prefería continuar ignorante a afrontar cualquiera de las dos realidades, porque ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo levantarse.

Jaló la sábana por encima de su cabeza y se giró a su costado izquierdo. Gruñó mentalmente al darse cuenta de algo.

_Si esta fuera una de las camas de la enfermería, ya me hubiera caído. _

Volvió a gruñir mientras su cabeza emergía de entre las sábanas y la almohada. No necesitaba de sus lentes para darse cuenta de que no conocía el lugar, aún así buscó en la mesita de al lado y los encontró. De primera mano distinguió una habitación grande, no mucho pero muy cómoda. Con las paredes de un color amarillo claro y varios posters de quidditch. Un librero, un ropero, un escritorio y una silla. Su baúl de la escuela en una esquina, la jaula de Hedwig cerca de la ventana.

Así que este era _su _cuarto. Bueno, del Harry de ese universo.

Era algo que a él le hubiera gustado tener. Se veía exactamente como algo que él hubiera tenido.

Pero regresando al tema principal por el cual estaba ahí, rápidamente buscó su varita y la encontró en el mismo lugar donde habían estado sus lentes. Sin buscar algo que ponerse en los pies, salió de la habitación evitando hacer el menor ruido, con la varita preparada para defenderse. Una vez en el pasillo, a pesar de saber que no conocía, de alguna extraña manera supo a dónde iba. Sentía algo familiar en el lugar donde estaba, era su casa –eso ya lo sabía- pero, aún así no podía evitar sorprenderse.

Siguió el camino que su subconsciente dictó, hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Asomó un poco la cabeza por el barandal para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, todavía no quería encuentros con nadie, y bajó. Mientras continuaba uno a uno su camino por los escalones, se aseguraba de que nadie estuviera en la planta baja, aunque sinceramente el silencio era aterrador ¿Estaba solo? No creía que _su _padres lo hubieran dejado solo tan rápido. Pero era todo tan callado que…

Había una ventana junto a la puerta del patio trasero. Una que aunque estaba cubierta por cortinas, revelaba que la luz del día se había ido y había sido sustituida por la luz de la luna. Una gran y brillante luna llena.

_¿Tan tarde era? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido?_

-Harry James Potter-

Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo contemplando la luna que no se dio cuenta cuando _su madre _se acercó lentamente por detrás, con ambos brazos en la cadera y una mirada curiosa.

El ojiverde se giró lentamente para ver por primera vez a la mujer. Había escuchado su voz en la enfermería para saber que era ella –en realidad la recordaba más de sus encuentros con los dementores- pero todo le llevaba a la misma conclusión y era que ella era _su madre. _Y ya lo había capturado in fraganti.

-¿Si?- se giró algo nervioso, _¿Qué más podía responder? _

Ella lo estudió por un momento de pies a cabeza antes de responder, llevándose un dedo a la mejilla, pensativa:

-No deberías de andar merodeando por la casa después de lo que pasó- comenzó seriamente, luego bajó la mirada –Menos descalzo, no quiero que te enfermes- le extendió una mano, invitándolo a seguirla. Pero en cuando Harry no respondió al instante, supo que algo andaba mal -¿Cielo?-

_Su mano… _cosas tan simples como esa no deberían ser desconocidas para él. Lo sabía y no encontraba qué hacer ante tal dilema. Si maldecir su destino o agradecer el poder tener esa oportunidad. Cuando la preocupación pasó por los ojos verdes de su madre, solo atinó a hacer lo que ella esperaba que hiciera. Le tomó la mano y ella lo guió al fondo, a la cocina.

-Tu padre y Sirius llegarán tarde, creo- dijo ella cuando llegaron y condujo a tomar asiento. Luego ella siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de escuchar a su hijo bajar las escaleras. En un gran tazón sobre la barra, había masa. –Estaba preparando algunas galletas- agregó la pelirroja como si hubiera visto pasar la pregunta por los ojos de su hijo. Harry asintió distraídamente.

Lily estaba llevando las cosas con calma al comprobar las palabras del director, su hijo estaba algo desorientado. Pero además de desorientado, ella como madre podía ver algo diferente en él y no era solo lo anterior. Era difícil de explicar, pero ahí estaba presente en sus ojos _¿Cansancio?_

Sin embargo no pudo preguntarle nada, cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó fuera. Como acto de reflejo, Lily siendo parte de la Orden se tiró al suelo y creyó que tendría que tirar de su hijo. Él normalmente no reaccionaba a tiempo a ese tipo de situaciones, pero cuando menos lo esperó, él también estaba a su lado, cubriéndose del estallido de vidrios de las ventanas y demás objetos de cristal dentro de la casa.

-¡Vamos!- lo tomó de la muñeca y gatearon por el suelo. Lily no sabía de dónde había salido eso pero lo que sí sabía era que no se quedaría a averiguarlo, no mientras la vida de su hijo estuviera en peligro.

Su primera opción era alcanzar la chimenea, la red flu podía sacarlos del Valle de Godric sin problema alguno, pero al escuchar voces y órdenes que venían en dirección de la puerta de en frente, la idea quedó descartada. Era peligroso pasar por ahí. Se levantaron y con la cabeza aún baja, siguieron moviéndose por la casa a pesar de la cantidad de hechizos que hacían temblar la estructura.

_-El traslador…- _había pensado Lily. Ese regalo que James y Sirius habían visto de manera extraña pero que ahora era su única salida. -¡Vamos Harry!- urgió jalando del adolescente que no había dicho ni una sola palabra. La pelirroja miró sobre su hombro, esperando poder hacer algo para reconfortar a su hijo, prometerle que todo saldría bien… pero no había necesidad de aquello.

El miedo era evidente en su cara, incluso en la de ella también. Pero él parecía tranquilo con el hecho de apuntar su varita a los lugares que presentaban una amenaza.

-¡Desmaius!- alguien había gritado. Un mortífago que trataba de entrar por la ventana hecha pedazos de la parte trasera.

Lily cerró los ojos esperando el impacto en su cuerpo. No había estado prestando atención y ahora tampoco tenía tiempo de protegerse, aferró su mano a la muñeca de su hijo, esperando protegerlo de alguna forma, pero el dolor en su espalda nunca llegó. La negrura no se apoderó de su mente. Había escuchado un vago _protego,_ pero ¿Harry podía haberlo…?

Sorprendida se dio cuenta de que sí. Su hijo había lanzado el escudo en el momento oportuno, ahora no sabía si sentirse aliviada por poder continuar con el escape, o asustada del repentino cambio en Harry. _De su Harry._

Con solo una sonrisa lo incitó a continuar su camino, debían llegar a su habitación en el segundo piso. Comenzó la carrera por las escaleras, nunca soltando la mano de su hijo que la seguía con rapidez. Los escalones temblaban, ambos Potter podían jurar que se tambaleaban de un lado a otro. La explosión de la puerta trasera los obligó a detenerse en seco a la mitad del camino y cubrirse.

-¡Desmaius!- de nuevo, la misma voz. Lily intentó seguir corriendo escaleras arriba, pero al levantarse sintió un pequeño tirón de su brazo que causó que soltara la muñeca de su hijo. Cuando se giró vio aterrada que su hijo había resbalado en uno de los escalones donde el hechizo había pegado.

Harry se deslizó unos escalones hacia abajo, sintiendo cómo su muñeca hacía un ruido extraño en el camino.

-¡Harry!- su madre había gritado, pero su voz se confundió con la de más hechizos impactando la casa y logrando su cometido al fin. Las escaleras se vinieron abajo al mismo tiempo que las paredes y el segundo piso. Algo duro golpeó su cabeza, un líquido viscoso y caliente chorreó por su ceja y por un lado de su cara.

Alguien entrelazó una mano con la suya, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_En mi humilde opinión, es un mejor final que el de capítulo falso ¿No? Gracias a: -Vairon-, adictaapotter, angel de acuario, animes, carlypotter, carpotter18, .Cullen, Gart-Yukitero, ka13ms, LuVelitta, PatsyBlack, Unmei Kuroi, Zafiro-Star y zoel black por agregar Diferencias Similares a sus favoritos! Y muchísimas más gracias a quienes dejaron su review, corto o largo. Amenazante o de advertencia._

_Feliz día de los inocentes, de nuevo :D Espero que hayan disfrutado de ambos capítulos -falso y verdadero- y siéntanse libres de dejar en el review, su opinión del capítulo que Sion-allegra nos regaló, aunque solo fuera de broma._

_Inocente hasta que YO diga lo contrario, anypotter._


	3. Miedos

**_No, no hay excusa. Bueno... si la hay n.n" pero sé que no me creerían, así que mejor sigan la línea amarilla, dejen los objetos que atenten con mi persona y disfruten el capítulo :D _**

_Harry se deslizó unos escalones hacia abajo, sintiendo cómo su muñeca hacía un ruido extraño en el camino._

_-¡Harry!- su madre había gritado, pero su voz se confundió con la de más hechizos impactando la casa y logrando su cometido al fin. Las escaleras se vinieron abajo al mismo tiempo que las paredes y el segundo piso. Algo duro golpeó su cabeza, un líquido viscoso y caliente chorreó por su ceja y por un lado de su cara._

_Alguien entrelazó una mano con la suya, y todo se volvió negro._

* * *

**...Miedos...**

Dumbledore aceptando una de sus propuestas no se daba todos los días. No puso queja alguna o cuestionó el repentino permiso del director, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza –aunque no fuera del todo necesario- y prometió a su ahijado partir al siguiente día en la mañana, la señora Pomfrey había insistido demasiado en ese detalle. Sirius fue inadvertidamente ciego de la mirada que intercambiaron Dumbledore y Harry.

Como sea, al día siguiente, cumpliendo su promesa, la enfermera lo había dejado salir temprano. Las cosas de Harry estaban empacadas como un favor de Ron y Hermione, sin perder mucho tiempo, ambos dejaron Hogwarts al sumergirse en una llamarada color esmeralda. De inmediato, la típica oscuridad y el olor a polvo y vejez golpearon al ocupante por obligación del lugar. Y al joven que lo acompañaba, cuya expresión quería ocultar la sorpresa de su primera visita a ese lugar, aunque no lográndolo muy bien.

El gesto no fue pasado desapercibido por el hombre, que puso una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de su ahijado.

-¿Todo bien?-

Harry lo miró por unos momentos, inseguro antes de contestar –Si, es solo… tenía un poco… de _tiempo _sin venir-

No sabía en realidad si era cierto o era verdad, tampoco sabía qué más podía contestar. En su mundo nunca había pisado esa casa, su padrino la había mencionado un par de veces y sinceramente era muy diferente a lo que esperaba de la Antigua y Noble casa de los Black. La única rápida conclusión a la que pudo llegar era que si se suponía que estaba en el colegio, no podía haber estado en esa casa en varios meses –al menos-.

La sonrisa comprensiva de Sirius le dio la razón y cuando su padrino se adelantó, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones que no sabía que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento.

-_Entre más rápido salga de aquí, mejor-_

Pasarían la mayoría del día acomodando algunas de las pertenencias de Harry para su estancia en Grimauld Place –o eso creía Sirius-, _ese _Harry prefería mentalmente que no fuera tanto. Y para fortuna del joven, Sirius había sido llamado a la planta baja para atender cierto asunto importante con el Sr. Weasley, _agradecía mucho esa intervención del destino, _ya que cuando abrió su baúl y empezó a inspeccionar sus cosas, la sorpresa en su rostro –por segunda vez en el día- se hizo presente sin compasión.

Al mirar las ropas gastadas y _muy _grandes incluso para él –que no había heredado el físico de su padre-. No podía estar más confundido, ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Según la poca información del director, él vivía con sus tíos muggles durante el verano, o mejor dicho, _había vivido con ellos durante toda su vida. _Realmente no los conocía, su madre le platicaba muy poco de ellos y si algo sabía era que son personas que se sienten cómodas entre magos. Pero eso no dejaba de hacerlos familia ¿Verdad?

¿Acaso no se preocupaban por…?

Escuchó estruendosos y apresurados pasos subiendo las escaleras. Rápidamente volvió a poner en su lugar la camisa que sostenía y cerró el baúl justo un segundo antes de que Sirius entrara por la puerta.

No sabía lo que lo había llevado a hacer eso, pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar al hecho de que al parecer no le había muy bien con sus tíos. Bueno, al _Harry _de ese lugar. Y presentía que a Sirius no le gustaría escuchar de eso, aunque… ¿Por qué no vivía con Sirius? ¿O Remus? Eran adultos perfectamente capaces de hacerlo, aún cuando los padres del _Harry _de esa dimensión, habían muerto cuando tenía un año. _¿No lo querían?_

-Harry-

La sonrisa en el rostro de su padrino borró cualquier pensamiento negativo.

-¿Si?-

-Vamos a comer algo, ya es algo tarde- Sirius meneó su cabeza hacia afuera, obviamente invitándolo a la cocina.

Agradecido de no tener que desempacar sus cosas frente a su padrino, lo siguió sin dudarlo. No sabía cómo explicárselo a sí mismo, no podría explicárselo a él.

* * *

Estaban de vuelta en el trabajo, Dumbledore le había permitido a Sirius el acompañar a James por el resto del año escolar. No quedaba mucho tiempo para que acabara, así que no había problema. Pero el viejo Director sabía que el Potter necesitaba de su compañero de la vida para tranquilizarse por los recientes sucesos. El ataque al ministerio había hecho que creciera un aire de tensión alrededor de todos. Los sonidos fuertes y movimientos abruptos causaban que los que lo notaran, se asustaran o sacaran sus varitas de inmediato. _Era eso o arriesgar sus vidas._

Como siempre, se corrían rumores. Después de apenas día y medio, todo el mundo hablada de quien estuvo a punto de ser la siguiente víctima del _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. _El nombre de Harry Potter estaba en boca de muchos, que creían que la sentencia del joven estudiante de Hogwarts estaba sellada. Aunque los seguidores del mago tenebroso no hubieran logrado capturado en su primer intento, seguro seguirían tras su pista.

Por obviedad, todos esos comentarios por más bajos que se dijeran, llegaban a los oídos de James Potter y eso no lo hacía muy feliz. Que la gente que conocía, _y hasta la que no, _hablara de su familia con tal negatividad. Como si su hijo ya estuviera muerto.

Si algo tenía por seguro, era que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a su hijo mientras él estaba vivo. Y Lily no difería en la idea.

Pero todos parecían pensar lo contrario. Sobre, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para poder oponerse a las acciones del que _no-debe-ser-nombrado_? Nadie había podido contra él antes, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore. Quizás era el único mago al que le temía, pero eso no era suficiente. Harry Potter no estaría siempre detrás del viejo director de Hogwarts.

-James, amigo, por favor. Deja de gruñir de esa manera- aconsejó Sirius mientras entraban en la oficina del Potter. Cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo para no ser escuchados. –La gente se te queda viendo de manera extraña-

Sin embargo el hombre no pareció haberlo escuchado en lo absoluto. De mala gana se lanzó en su silla y se pasó ambas manos por la cara y el cabello, tratando de des-estresar su cara. Estaba harto de la situación, estaba harto de que su familia fuera un tema de conversación y todos los señalaran. Lo peor del caso era que de tanto repetirlo, en verdad comenzaba a preocuparse por el hecho de que Voldemort tratara de ir de nuevo detrás de su hijo. No es que su Harry tuviera algo de especial, no era una amenaza para el mago. _No lo comprendía. _Pero tampoco habían sido amenaza aquellos jóvenes magos asesinados a lo largo de los últimos años. Sin muchos motivos aparentes, Voldemort iba tras ellos y los hacía desaparecer.

Había temido desde hace tiempo que su hijo pudiera estar involucrado en este plan sin comprender, pero… no estaba preparado para que la situación, en sí, llegara. Aún más cuando menos lo esperaba. Ni pensar que Harry podría estar muerto ya.

-Son unos malditos…- murmuró viendo a Sirius por entre los dedos de sus manos, que seguían cubriendo su cara. El animago asintió y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

-No conocen la situación, no saben lo que se siente. Seguirán hablando, James. Eso te lo aseguro- No deseaba ser tan pesimista, pero esa era la realidad. Por él, podían seguir hablando hasta donde quisieran. Mientras su ahijado estuviera seguro, nada de eso importaba. Mientras las palabras no le hicieran daño, podían morirse diciendo lo que querían.

-Es mi hijo- declaró James enderezándose en la silla.

-Y mi ahijado ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó Sirius confundido. –Hasta donde sé, a Harry no le pasará nada- lo comentó tan tranquilamente, que hizo a su amigo arquear una ceja. Tratando de comprender ese razonamiento. –Bueno, tú y Lily son los padres ¿Quién le podría tocar un cabello?- se encogió de hombros, haciendo a James sonreír –Claro, que si ustedes meten la pata, yo estaré ahí para salvar el día-

-No sabes cuan tranquilo me dejas- rodó los ojos el Potter, tomando una manzana que _Merlín-sabe-por-qué _estaba en su escritorio y se lanzándosela al animago.

-Solo digo, sabes que Remus, Peter y yo, nunca dejaríamos que algo le pasara a Harry- observó la manzana con detenimiento. –Es virtualmente imposible que Vol…-

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando la puerta de la oficina fue azotada al abrirse abruptamente, con Kingsley entrando sin aliento.

-¡James, Sirius! ¡El Valle de Godric está bajo ataque!-

No lo tuvo que repetir dos veces.

* * *

Si, había visto a Sirius cocinar unas cuantas veces y eso era generalmente cuando su madre no estaba en casa. ¿La razón? Porque su padrino siempre hacía un desastre antes de que la receta estuviera terminada. Que Sirius Black preparara algo, era tener que limpiar la cocina entera, incluso con lo más simple como un simple plato de cereal.

El hombre podía llenar de comida los lugares desconocidos de una habitación, era un tipo de don de nacimiento.

Sin embargo el único problema que habían tenido era el pan en el techo. Sirius había estado untando el pan con un poco de mermelada cuando se escuchó que algo cayó y rodó por las escaleras. Nunca había escuchado a Harry gritar de esa manera, quizás el sonido lo había tomado desprevenido y seguía un poco alterado por lo sucedido en el ministerio, pero su joven ahijado incluso había saltado de su lugar.

-Es solo Kreacher- había dicho Sirius

-¿Kreacher?- la pregunta hijo al animago mirar a Harry de forma extraña.

-Mi elfo doméstico…- aclaró –Kreacher- _Eso lo sabes._

-Oh, si-

Y respecto al pan en el techo, era el brinco que _él _dio cuando Harry se asustó. Ahora trataba de bajar aquellas rebanadas con una vieja escoba que estaba en el armario.

Después de eso, Sirius buscó la manera de quitar las manchas de mermelada de mora del techo. Remus o la Sra. Weasley no estarían contentos con esa nueva decoración. Harry fue al baño mientras él seguía ideando la forma de alcanzar ese punto sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Estar con Sirius hacía que extrañara un poco menos a sus padres, pero no era un substituto completo. No en un lugar tan deprimente y viejo como esa casa, que lo hacían sentirse triste y deprimido cada minuto del día. Deseaba mucho poder abrazar a su madre y a su padre, sentirse seguro entre ellos mientras les decían que todo estaría bien. Desde el incidente del ministerio, nadie le había dicho eso. Nadie le aseguró que las cosas estarían bien, que no se volverían a repetir.

_¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir todos esos años sin unos padres? _No podía imaginar a su otro _yo _sin ellos, le era irreal e imposible.

Sin embargo a cada segundo que pasaba, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese hecho. Los necesitaba, y mucho. Pero se estaba resignando a no verlos, no por el momento o en un futuro cercano, algo se lo decía. Y eso le daba miedo. Temía olvidarlos, que ellos lo olvidaran. Aunque aquél _otro _Harry estuviera con ellos, no quería que lo suplantaran. Aún siendo la misma persona, no quería que creyeran que él nunca se había ido, que no los necesitaba.

-Los extraño- mojó su cara con un poco de agua helada, esperando que ayudara a sus confusos pensamientos. Tomó la toalla que estaba a un lado y se secó, levantando la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo.

La imagen que recibió, no era lo que siempre veía.

-¡NOOO!-

* * *

Sirius al fin había concebido una gran idea. Ahora trataba de mantener el equilibrio en esa posición mientras tallaba con una franela húmeda el techo. Quizás no era la mejor solución, pero llevaría al mismo fin. Él no tendría que explicarle nada a nadie y no sería regañado o sermoneado por sus actos. Aunque esta vez no tenía culpa alguna, pero veía imposible que le creyeran. Remus había dicho una vez: _"Tienes fama que te precede"_

Su posición actual era parado en la silla que había subido a la mesa de la cocina, alcanzando perfectamente el techo. La mermelada pegada en sí no era lo difícil, claro que no. Si no la gran mancha de color oscuro que dejaban cuando retiraba los restos.

_-¡NOOO!-_

El grito casi lo hace caer, pero al mismo tiempo que recuperó el equilibrio saltó desde ahí hasta el suelo. ¡¿Harry?

_-¡NOO, NOO, NOO!-_

Sin pensarlo siquiera, comenzó a correr escaleras arriba con gran rapidez y su varita en mano en auxilio de su ahijado. Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Qué le podía estar pasando? Maldijo a Voldemort.

Llegó frenéticamente al segundo piso y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían susurros aterrados.

Irrumpió en el baño cuya puerta estaba apenas entre abierta y apuntó hacia todos lados con su varita, desconcertándose un poco de no encontrar un peligro inminente, pero llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Su ahijado temblaba incontrolablemente tratando de apartar su vista de las dos ilusiones frente a él. Eran dos cuerpos, dos cuerpos que Sirius reconocía perfectamente pero que también preferiría no haber visto. Lily y James Potter yacían en el suelo, uno a un lado del otro. Pálidos y con los ojos abiertos, sin luz, fijos en la completa nada. Sangre en la esquina de la boca de ella y heridas abiertas en la cara de él.

Sirius se vio inmovilizado por la escena.

Harry, al encontrar la puerta abierta fue retrocediendo sin poder alejar su vista aún. Quería alejarse, no quería ver, pero ellos… tenían su completa atención para su propia desgracia. Los dos cuerpos sin vida hacían que las lágrimas se comenzaran a formar en sus ojos y que sintiera una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

-N…no- pudo articular.

Eso fue suficiente para volver a su padrino a la realidad, quien se posicionó frente a él de manera protectiva, esperando. Por unos segundos que parecían una eternidad, los cuerpos se convirtieron en una masa que comenzó a cambiar en varias cosas, esperando tomar la forma del verdadero miedo de su nueva víctima.

Sin embargo no permitiría que esa cosa tomara una nueva forma.

-Riddículo- lanzó el encantamiento y cerró la puerta del baño con otro movimiento, encerrando al Boggart dentro.

El Black trató de tranquilizarse a sí mismo primero. La visión de los cuerpos sin vida de sus dos mejores amigos había traído consigo demasiados malos recuerdos.

-Harry…-

Apenas hizo el intento de girarse, escuchó el sonido sordo de cómo algo golpeaba el suelo tras él. Terminó rápidamente de voltear y vio a su ahijado en el suelo. Inconsciente.

Se hincó a su lado, demasiado sorprendido por el boggart como para sorprenderse más de Harry. Claro que le preocupaba esa reacción, no era normal de su ahijado. Pero todo lo atribuía a que si él mismo estaba todavía un poco alterado, para Harry seguramente había un poco más duro. Aunque no sabía que tuviera una imagen tan clara de sus padres como para que el boggart tomara esa forma. Se sentó a un lado con la espalda en la pared y las piernas recogidas.

_Merlín, _todo era tan difícil.

* * *

Con un simple _plop, _ellos aparecieron en medio del caos y del terror. Las llamas hacían que el cielo oscuro fuera convertido en un manto grisáceo con destellos rojos y amarillos, mientras al mismo tiempo consumían todo lo que podían alrededor. El inicio del fuego había sido una pequeña casa abandonada y ahora no había manera de cubrir todos los lugares a donde se expandía el manto destructivo, no habían llegado suficientes aurores, aún.

Y los que estaban ya en la escena, se ocupaban de las familias, o de los mortífagos que se esforzaban al máximo por causar todo el daño posible. Lo cual, no les era para nada difícil sin muchos tratando de detenerlos.

-¡¿Dónde están mis hombres?- exclamó James haciéndose paso entre las personas corriendo y los enmascarados. Teniendo solo un lugar en mente a donde llegar.

Sirius trataba de seguirle el paso lo más rápido que podía, pero al chocar camino con otras personas era cambiado de dirección o hacían que perdiera de vista a James por unos momentos. Con un apenas susurrado _con permiso, _se abrió paso entre dos hombres de una manera poco cortés y logró ir a la par con su amigo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- musitó. Sirius no quiso darle la razón, él también lo sentía.

¿Y cómo no podían hacerlo? Si todo el Valle de Godric estaba siendo reducido a cenizas y escombros. Las barreras que se suponían, poseía el lugar por ser ya tan viejo, además de haber sido hogar de varios magos poderosos, no estaban sirviendo de nada. Si acaso dichas barreras existían, no eran tan fuertes como habían pensado, o Voldemort había logrado reducirlas a nada si lo tenía cometido.

Mortífagos continuaban con su labor.

Entre más se alejaron de la entrada principal del valle, los gritos cesaban y el humo de las llamas se hacía menos espeso, permitiendo ver el cielo nocturno estrellado. Ambos hombres lo notaron y se detuvieron por un momento.

-¿Por qué solo están en la entrada?- preguntó Sirius. Era como si el resto del área estuviera en completa calma. ¿Por qué los mortífagos solo atacarían un pequeño lugar con tanto afán y empeño en causar desastre?

James y Sirius se miraron cuando la respuesta llegó a ellos sin tener que pensarlo mucho.

Los mortífagos no estaban atacando, estaban distrayendo.

* * *

Lily pudo sentir la cantidad de cosas que se le vinieron encima, al mismo tiempo que caía. Trató de recordar algún hechizo que pudiera protegerlos a ella y a Harry pero se preocupó más por llegar a lado de su hijo que sus pensamientos no se concentraron donde debía. _Ella debía protegerlo. _

Logró entrelazar su mano a la de él, esperando ser sepultados por su propia casa. Algunas cosas cayeron sobre su cabeza y cuerpo, el sonido de cristal haciéndose añicos también se hizo presente. Pero el increíble peso que esperaba sentir encima, no llegó. Sabía que era algo extraño, que debía estar por lo menos enterrada en una montaña de muebles que se vendrían abajo, sin embargo nada pasó, a pesar de haber esperado por unos segundos.

Alzó su vista, buscando el motivo de su salvación, pero sus ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron en sorpresa y miedo cuando vio que no se habían salvado, sino todo lo contrario. Trató de levantarse, notando los escombros flotantes sobre su cabeza como si una burbuja invisible los hiciera detenerse.

Voldemort sonrió cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada en más de un sentido.

-Dame al muchacho, y no te haré daño- siseó el mago tenebroso. Sus pupilas rojas clavadas en las esmeraldas de Lily. Pero ella no cedió ante su petición y en cambio aferró su varita a su mano, retando. –Chiquilla tonta, ¿Prefieres morir, a solo entregármelo?-

Claro que sabía que Lily Evans nunca entregaría a su hijo, pero para él era divertido ver su expresión de indignación cuando se lo pedía.

Lily miró a su alrededor. El lugar se encontraba vacío, solo ella y Harry en las ruinas de su casa, con Voldemort de frente y una amenaza flotante sobre sus cabezas. Bajó un poco la mirada, observando con una sonrisa trise a su hijo. De una manera o de otra, encontraría la manera de que él saliera de ahí, vivo. Así le costara su propia vida.

-Entonces, morirán ambos- sentenció el Lord al ver la silenciosa respuesta de la mujer. Con una sonrisa malvada, ondeó un poco la varita y esperó a que los escombros cayeran.

Y esperó.

Ondeó la varita una vez más y con un gruñido de frustración se giró en la dirección del inoportuno recién llegado.

-Dumbledore… tanto tiempo- siseó.

El viejo director de Hogwarts salió de las sombras que producía un gran árbol, con su varita apuntando a los escombros que Voldemort había tratado de dejar caer. Con una habilidad digna de un mago de su edad, hizo que todo eso resbalara hacia los lados hasta el suelo, además de desaparecer la invisible prisión alrededor de Lily y Harry. La pelirroja sonrió agradecida mientras se dedicaba a su hijo.

-Sé que soy una presencia incómoda, Tom. Pero no podía permitir que siguieras con esto- habló Dumbledore acercándose aún más sin bajar la guardia un solo momento. Sabía que el mago oscuro odiaba que sus planes fallaran, y en los últimos días, las cosas no parecían salir como esperaba.

-Una presencia que estoy a punto de desaparecer- y con eso, ambos comenzaron su duelo.

Lily hubiera estado sorprendida de ver a aquellos dos pelear, pero tenía cosas más importantes en mente. Sacudió polvo y basura de la ropa de su hijo y trató de levantarlo hacia ella. Podía ver sangre correr desde un lado de la cabeza de su Harry, sin embargo estaba agradecida de que no parecía ser nada serio. Continuó revisándolo, ignorando el gran duelo que se llevaba a sus espaldas. Dio con la mano derecha de su hijo, que tenía un feo color oscuro en la piel, además de que parecía haber un hueso roto.

Levantó la cabeza de su hijo contra su pecho, pensando en la manera de salir de ahí. Alrededor de su casa seguía habiendo una barrera anti-aparición de al menos 200 metros a la redonda. No podía solamente cargar a su hijo hasta un punto fuera de esa distancia, y tampoco era muy seguro moverse con Voldemort teniéndolos en la mira. Entre el caos incluso había perdido el traslador que tenía para casos como este.

Las cosas no podían estar peor.

-No podrán escapar-

Esas palabras captaron la atención de la pelirroja, mientras veía al mago tenebroso sonreír. _Las cosas estaban __**a punto **__de ponerse peor. _Apretó el agarre en el cuerpo de su hijo.

5 mortífagos aterrizaron en escobas a pocos metros del lugar. _Maldición._

No podía dejar que llegaran a Harry.

Dejó a su hijo en el suelo, de nuevo. Pasó una mano por su mejilla, concentrándose en que lo que iba a hacer, era todo por él. Se levantó con una mirada decida, lista para detenerlos a todos.

-Aww, ¿No es lindo?- chilló Bellatrix mientras se acercaba con su sádica sonrisa –Mami cree que puede tenernos- se llevó un dedo al labio inferior, con grandes ojos falsos de lástima, luego empezó a reír a su manera desquiciada.

-No lo tocarás- sentenció con fiereza la pelirroja, levantando su varita en un rápido movimiento. Bellatrix hizo lo mismo de inmediato, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en una mirada de determinación.

-Inténtalo-

Ambas empezaron un duelo arduo y preciso. Los mortífagos restantes creyeron que tendrían el camino libre hasta el muchacho, cuando un rayo que les pasó rozando y explotó frente a ellos los detuvo.

-Dije, que **no** lo tocarán- una fiera mirada esmeralda los sorprendió por unos segundos.

-¡Desmaius! ¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Expelliarmus!- esa voz, nadie la esperaba. Los tres mortífagos que eran blancos de esos hechizos, cayeron al suelo. Inconscientes o petrificados.

La cara burlesca de Bellatrix se encendió en una gran furia y Lily se giró sorprendida.

-¡Harry!-

Su hijo estaba de pié, utilizando la varita con el brazo izquierdo, pero logrando derribar a tres mortífagos en un solo momento. El hombre restante de inmediato puso seriedad en el asunto.

-¡Inútil, atrápalo!- gritó Bellatrix, retomando el duelo con Lily cuando la pelirroja trató de correr en protección de su hijo.

* * *

Estaban observando. Tenían su propio duelo pero estaban pendientes de los movimientos de los demás. Voldemort había dado por ganada la partida, con la aparición de un grupo de sus seguidores, pero no contaba con esa joven intromisión que llamó su atención en más de un sentido. _Harry James Potter. _Otro nombre en la lista de personas de las cuales debía deshacerse. Una posible amenaza para él y para sus planes. Un joven, que no era nada aún, pero… que ahora estaba cambiando de parecer en cuanto a él.

_-No puede ser que él sea…-_

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo…"_

Gruñó para él mismo, retomando su duelo con Dumbledore para deshacerse del viejo y terminar con el muchacho. No podía dejar que ese joven se convirtiera en la piedra en su zapato. Debía exterminara todos los posibles candidatos antes de que alguno fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, valiente o tonto para oponerse.

-_No debía darle la más mínima oportunidad-_

-No llegarás a él, Tom-

El viejo sabía lo que pensaba y pensaba ponérsela difícil.

-No necesito hacerlo personalmente- sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Para Harry, el enfrentarse a retos como éste no era nuevo. Luchar por su propia vida tampoco lo era, siempre había sido al presente que había tenido que aprender por las buenas y por las malas. ¿Pero hacerlo mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar? Claro, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo para no ceder ante su oponente, pero el hecho de que su madre se estuviera batiendo en un duelo con Bellatrix, lo preocupaba. Conocía lo despiadada que podía ser esa mujer.

Por otro lado, su progenitora tampoco parecía prestarle mucha atención a su duelo personal. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad, volteaba para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien. Quería gritarle, quería decirle que no importaba, que estaba acostumbrado a arreglárselas solo y sin la ayuda de nadie –_era verdad- _pero simplemente no podía decirlo. Él no era el _Harry _de ese lugar, él no era el _hijo _de ella. No quería distraerla en vano, protegiendo una vida que en realidad no era la que quería proteger.

Había aprendido a vivir así.

-¡Harry!-

Ella era una mujer muy aferrada.

Continuó su lucha, tratando de deshacerse del mortífago. Por fortuna, el único seguidor del círculo personal de Voldemort era Bellatrix, los otros eran apenas unos novatos. Y no es que distara mucho de ellos en habilidades, para nada, pero aquellos que llevaban más tiempo con el mago tenebroso, tenían la sangre fría como su amo.

-¡Expelliarmus!-

La varita voló de la mano del otro hombre. _Al fin, comenzaba a cansarse. _Y volvió a mencionar el mismo hechizo para deshacerse de él, dejando a su adversario en la inconsciencia.

Era hora de ayudar a su madre. Harry se giró, acomodando mejor la varita en su mano, cuando un par de brazos que llegaron por detrás lo aprisionaron por el pecho, deteniendo completamente su avance.

-¡Suéltame maldito mort…!-

-¿Harry?- la voz sorprendida de su padrino lo cortó a media oración.

-¿Sirius?- el ojiverde giró un poco la cabeza para toparse con la mirada aliviada del animago. -¡Sirius!- exclamó con un suspiro. Ese hombre podría no ser el _Sirius _que él conocía. Pero con solo verlo se sentía tranquilo, su madre tendría ayuda.

_¿Su madre? _Volvió a dirigir su vista a donde ella y Bellatrix estaban llevando su duelo, temiendo que en esos segundos que la olvidó, algo malo hubiera pasado. Sin embargo pudo relajarse al ver que era todo lo contrario, y que su padre había llegado para relevarla, al igual que los aurores que venían corriendo todavía algo lejos.

Claro que todos los recién llegados fueron notados por el mago tenebroso, que furioso cortó el duelo con Dumbledore y ordenó la retirada de su mortífaga. Ambos desapareciendo con un leve sonido.

-¡Harry!- en menos de un segundo, Lily había atravesado el espacio que la separaba de su hijo, y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, antes de comenzar a revisarlo minuciosamente en busca de nuevas heridas.

James en cambio, se acercó lentamente a su familia, mientras miraba lo que quedaba de su casa. _La de todos ellos. _Escombros y restos del hogar de sus vidas. Venidos abajo en la menor oportunidad.

* * *

Sirius suspiró mientras quitaba unos mechones de la cara de su dormido ahijado. _Vaya día que había tenido. _Poco después del incidente del Boggart, Remus y Moody habían llegado. De no ser porque ellos lo despertaron de sus pensamientos, seguramente seguiría a mitad del pasillo sin hacer nada. Después de haber explicado la situación a una velocidad impresionante, ambos hombres lo habían dejado en paz pero no sin antes dirigir una extraña mirada a su ahijado. Una mirada que él mismo había hecho.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

Comenzaba a pensar que algo más había pasado, algo de lo que no estaba enterado.

_-Harry, ¿Se desmayó?- preguntó Remus, esperando a que Sirius le dijera que solo era una broma. Pero la seriedad en el rostro del animago lo sorprendió. -¿Cómo puede ser eso?-_

_-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía que su boggart se transformara en los cuerpos sin vida de James y Lily-_

_Remus inmediatamente detuvo sus movimientos._

_-¿Remus?-_

_-El boggart de Harry no son sus padres- contradijo con una mirada de extrañeza –Es un dementor-_

_-Lo que yo vi eran a Lily y a James, ni siquiera sabía que los recordaba tan bien- _

_El licántropo se quedó en silencio mientras observaba al muchacho frente a él, confirmando que era Harry. _

_-Aún así…- susurró con gesto pensativo –Algo debe de estar mal, Harry no… se asustaría tanto por algo así, ¿O sí?- la duda de repente había surgido, conocía muchas cosas en las que había participado ese mismo muchacho. Los líos en los que se había metido, ¡Incluso el torneo de los tres magos! ¿Por qué temer tanto a una imagen que no era real? ¿Por qué había visto a sus padres?_

_Debía hablar con Dumbledore._

-¿Sirius?-

Un par de ojos esmeraldas se abrieron poco a poco y se enfocaron en el hombre que estaba a su lado. El aludido de inmediato se acercó a su ahijado.

-Oye, vaya susto que me diste- comentó mientras Harry se sentaba, el joven sonrió apenado.

-No me gustan esas cosas-

-Pudiste haber usado el contra hechizo – comentó Sirius como si nada

-No me sale bien-

Cualquier cosa que estuviera preparado para decir, murió en la boca del animago. _¿No le salía bien? _–Vamos Harry, no seas modesto. Remus me contó que eres bueno con los encantamientos, tan bueno como tus padres-

Harry estuvo a punto de contradecirlo en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero logró cerrar su boca a tiempo, recordando que él podía ser diferente al _Harry _que su padrino creía que era. _El Harry de esa dimensión era bueno con los encantamientos._

-Ah… si, es que, me sorprendió un poco-

Un poco no había sido ni la menor parte. Todavía le daban escalofríos de recordar la aterradora imagen y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para alejarla de su mente. Mientras no pudiera ver a sus padres, vivos y sonriendo, no podía. ¡Tenía que regresar, tenía que regresar ya! No podría mantener por mucho tiempo una farsa como esa.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta, de lo diferentes que eran las cosas, a su hogar.

¿Quién en su sano juicio tenía un boggart dentro de su casa?

* * *

Se miraron entre ellos mismos por unos momentos, no sabía que decir. Debido a la manera en que lo miraba la mujer pelirroja, había despertado la duda en su padre y su padrino. Después de que ella les contara lo que había pasado, con lujo de detalle, especialmente cuando él atacó y derrotó a aquellos 4 mortífagos novatos, las miradas no se despegaban de él ni por un segundo.

Quizás sería tonto preguntar, pero no podía evitarlo:

-¿Hice algo malo?-

Dumbledore sonrió un poco detrás de sus padres, pero ellos parpadearon algunas veces, más sorprendidos, si acaso eso se podía.

-No, claro que no, cielo- se apresuró a contestar Lily –Solo, es que…-

-¡Vaya que nos sorprendiste, Harry!- interrumpió Sirius con entusiasmo –Te lo tenías bien guardado ¿Eh? Ya decía yo que no era posible que DCAO no se te diera, es un talento nato siendo hijo de tus padres-

-¡Sirius!- reclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?- el animago se encogió de hombros de manera inocente.

Era el turno de mirar de manera extraña a los adultos frente a él. _¿Cómo no podía saber de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? _Desde que podía hacer magia, se había visto obligado a aprender por su propia protección. Aunque debía recordar, que ese mundo no era el lugar donde él había crecido. En ese lugar no era perseguido por Voldemort –_o por lo menos hasta ahora y por un motivo que no comprendía-, _el _Harry _de ese universo podía darse el lujo de no saber defenderse.

Vaya lujo.

Uno que él nunca se podría dar, no en su lugar de origen. No en… _momento, _no en donde estaba, su otro _yo._

_¡Diablos! _No quería pensar en que el otro _Harry _tuviera que enfrentar algo mientras estaban en el lugar del otro. ¡Terminaría en desastre!

La necesidad de regresar se hacía más grande. Los motivos aumentaban.

¿Qué dirían sus amigos, o los que lo conocían, si no sabía conjurar el patronus de la noche a la mañana?

* * *

_En mi propia opinión, lo sé, estuvo un poco más corto que los anteriores :D Pero si no lo hacía, no avanzaría y no tendrían capítulo hasta que mi musa regresara de Tailandia. Aún así, deseaba cometer maldades n.n y qué mejor fic que este._

_Vamos, vamos, yo sé que quieren dejar review! Se mueren por dejar review! -así sea para reclamar o para darme su opinión jeje!- O para felicitarme! Si, mis queridos lectores, en 6 días más me quitaré un año! hurra! ¿Para qué quiero ser más vieja? n.n_

_Gracias por haber leído y por los reviews y favoritos del capítulo anterior! _

_Por cierto, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, Sion-allegra :D_

_Bye-bye! _

_anypotter._


End file.
